I HEART GEEKS
by Little Cute Girl
Summary: Mikan Sakura is the 'it girl' everyone loves and hates, at last that's what she thinks. She has friends and enemies. She has a weird thing with geeks.
1. I HEART GAMEBOY FREAKS

**Description** – I do not own Gakuen Alice in any way.

oOo

**I **_**HEART **_**GEEKS**

oOo

I **HEART **_**GAME BOY**_ **FREAKS**

oOo

There was a gigantic problem with me. My friends liked to make fun of it. Almost everyone in the school knew it. My mother and daddy feared it. My best friend couldn't understand it. My dog barked about it. My teachers were frustrated. My classmates laughed about it. My sister told her boyfriend about it.

The problem was a geek. When I saw a guy who was a member of the type _geek_, I went crazy.

This problem started few weeks ago.

I was riding in daddy's limousine to school. I was fixing my make up when suddenly the limousine stopped. I messed my beautiful face with mascara. Being very, _very_ angry, I knocked on the driver's window. The dark window, that separated me and the driver, rolled down and I sweetly smiled at the driver.

"Excuse me, what just happened?"

He explained me that some weirdo decided to sit down on the street, this way the traffic utterly stopped.

"Jesus," I muttered and stepped outside the limousine. A guy who was walking by the sidewalk stared at me. I glanced at him and smiled. I turned around and walked to the spot, where the weirdo was sitting, moving my hips from right side to left to give the stranger a good show.

I knew that I was born with the looks. I had a beautiful face, flat stomach, nice arse and C sized boobies. I was everything the guys wanted. In my school girls hated me. They wanted to be so much like me that sometimes it even hurt.

My waist long brown hair bounced in every step I took. After all, they were washed today at the morning with Schauma Push Up Effect shampoo. I smiled at the drivers, who were sitting in their small, cheap and little cars, looking so sweaty that it even made my Chihuahua threw up at home. They all were stuck in the stopped traffic.

They smiled back and even waved. I raised my eyebrows and laughed at some. They sure were idiots.

Hotaru, my best friend forever, used to say that I was too spoiled, living all my life in the luxury world. Being popular at my school was just a little tick in my_ Few Things To Live A Great Life_ list.

A loud yell bring me back to the real world. In front of me was a guy, who was playing his Game Boy. His hair was brushed so perfect that it made me want to throw up. His checked shirt and light brown trousers with brown belt made the thing worse.

"Excuse me," I said, trying to hide the disgust in my voice. "You're sitting on the street and right now I'm missing my first lesson thanks to you. Could you be so nice and remove your ass from the street?"

The boy stopped his Game Boy and looked up. His brown eyes met mine hazel eyes. I felt how electric shocks hit me and how the fire burned in my chest. I swear that my head almost exploded when he stood up and looked apologizing at me.

Hah, _right._

"I'm sorry," he said, smiling shyly at me. "I knew that I should leave Naruto the Ultimate Battle at home."

I giggled, not understanding anything he said. Definitely, he was a game geek. He smiled and shyly stuck his hand in my direction. "I'm Koko, what's your name?"

Usually, I didn't say my name to complete strangers, who were weird and liked to play their Game Boy games on the street but this could be perfect exception.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, Alice Academy's student, very, _very_ popular student." I smiled, shaking his hand.

"Oh my holly C++," he said, staring at me like I was an alien with two antennas on my head. "I'm from Alice Academy too."

"Really? I have never seen you."

Yeah, right, me and noticing every geek in my school? If I would do that, I wouldn't have time for gossips, chats, hugs and kisses with my best friends forever. It would be such a waste of time.

"I know I may sound very pathetic," Koko said, looking at the ground. "Can you, please, let me ride with you to school?"

I stared at him, mouth wide open. This was the first time when a GEEK asked ME to ride HIM to school. If I would accept it, I would infringe the rule of the luxury kids and geeks. I thought about it for a while.

Why not? Rules are made to be broken.

"Sure, come with me. I hope you have no problem ridding to school with a limousine." I smiled at him, while he shouted loud 'no'. We walked closer to the sidewalk and waited for the limousine, which was stuck ten cars away. Some of the drivers beeped at us, one rolled down the window and showed us his hand's middle finger. One stopped at us, opened the door, came to me and hugged me.

I tried to ignore the disgusting scent of sweat. "Thank you, milady, for saving us from that demon." The driver glanced at Koko with evil look. "Next time, kid, search for a better place to play your Game Boy Naruto the Ultimate Battle game."

"Whatever," Koko said, looking at the pavement.

The driver sneered and jumped back in his cheap Opel. He drove away and Koko sighed, asking me where the limousine was. I shrugged and took my newest and freshest mobile phone from my jacket's pocket. The day was a bit cold for autumn.

"Where the heck are you?" I asked after dealing the driver's mobile phone's number. In this moment I thanked my daddy for buying mobile phones to our maids and limousine drivers.

"At McDonald's," was his reply before I hang off. I took Koko's hand and we ran to the McDonald's, which was one house away from us.

"Mikan," Koko said, gasping for the air. It looked like he wasn't used to run twenty meters in non-stop. "Can we, please, stop?"

"No," I said as we continued to run. I was smiling when I heard another Koko's sigh and gasp. He was so cute. A funny thought ran through my mind when he tightened his grip on my hand.

_What if I like him?_

I wanted to laugh, scream, bite and scratch something. It wasn't real to fall for someone you know only twenty minutes. But on the other hand, what did I know about life?

I sighed in triumph as we stopped at the McDonald's glass door. I pushed it open and we ran into the monster of fat, double cheeseburgers, Tortillas, McNugets and hamburgers. The sweet smell burned my nose trills and Koko sighed dreamy.

"I love McDonald's," he whispered, closing his eyes in euphoria. "This is like a dream."

"Awesome," I said, looking for my limousine driver. I found his sitting beside the window and looking at something that was outside. We went to his stool and I realized that he was staring dreamy at the limousine. I blinked and thought that he was weird. A total weirdo, need to add.

"Hello, milady and," he looked at Koko. "You must be that boy who was sitting on the street ten minutes ago."

"Perfect," Koko made victory sign with his hands. I almost slapped myself knowing, that I was in public with a geek. It didn't matter that the public were three families with five little children and one driver, who was practically acknowledging his love to his limousine, staring at it so affectionate that it almost made me gag.

"We should go," I said, knowing that I sound cheesy. "Hello, we're late for school and after ten minutes we will skip P.E."

"Let's go," Koko said, took my driver's hand and dragged him out of the stool. Going to the McDonald's exit, a little kid, around four years, came closer to me and screamed. "Butty face!"

"Go and shit yourself," I smiled at the baby, who started to cry and ran to his mother. The mother looked at me with disgusted eyes and I smiled. I knew that it was evil but no one, no one could call me as _butty face_.

Outside McDonald's Koko's mobile phone started to ring. It was hard for me to understand how geek could have someone, who would call him in daylight, when he's in the school. It could be possibly his mother, who found out that her beloved son skipped his first class in his eternal life. To make things worse, the song was by Pitbull. Today I met a geek, who listened to Pitbull and played Game Boy. Gosh, is the World End coming?

"Who's calling you?" I asked, trying to use my puppy eyes on him. He smiled and answered his ringing phone.

_How mean!_

I pouted and walked side by side with Koko and my driver. We reached the limousine when the sun had moved two inches in the sky. To make things clearer, we were at the limousine after ten minutes. Koko yaw-dropped and stared at me with a surprise, making me giggle.

"What's wrong?" I asked, smiling at him again.

"Do you ride with this beast all the time?" He asked after saying bye to the caller.

"Mostly, yes," I said, fixing my hair. "When daddy isn't going to work with the beast."

"Cool," he said and ran to the limousine's door. "I have never been in there."

I smirked, hiding my laugh. Mortals like him could never afford a limousine even for one hour.

The driver walked beside Koko, opened the door and let him in. I fallowed Koko and sat next to him at the closest seat. The driver closed the door and walked around the car to the driver seat.

"Oh my," Koko said, smiling at something invisible. "This place is almost the same as they show in TV shows."

"You watch TV shows?" I asked, being surprised. As long as I knew, geeks sat at home in front of PC or Game Boy all day and went to school.

"No," he smiled. "My friend's sister watches TV shows like Gossip Girl and One Tree Hill."

_Oh._

We ride to school for ten minutes. When the driver parked my limousine in our school's parking lot, I took my school bag from front seat, jumped out the limousine before Koko, took off my jacket and smiled at the driver. Koko got out the limousine slower, enjoying every second he got, being in the limousine.

"What's your lesson now?"

"German," he said, sighing loud and smiled at me. "I hate it. I have no idea how I will do my finals."

"You will do them well, don't worry." I smiled at Koko and waved at the driver, who drove away. "Well, it was nice to meet you."

"Thanks, Mikan." Koko smiled, hiding his little blush. "It was very nice to meet you too."

I nodded and we walked to the school's entrance together. Being closer to school's building, I could feel that people were staring at us. I could already picture the forum topics at our school's website.

_The Queen Bee and The Geek are together?_

I sighed and felt how Koko touched my hand. I looked up and saw how stressed his eyes looked. They were practically screaming the words "Help, I feel nervous."

"Don't worry," I smiled, trying to fake the smile. I knew that this day would change my life forever. There was no use to lie to myself. "We'll make through the gossips somehow."

"Or maybe you should get together?"

I turned around and stared at the mega blond bimbo, also known as Luna Koizumi. She was the gossip girl and - Shit!

I wanted to hit my head on the school's wall till I fainted. I could already picture the school's newspaper.

_ZOMG! Luna Koizumi caught Mikan Sakura and a nerd lovely chatting! OMFGGG! I wonder what's going between them? Are they lovers or just friends? _

_You know you love me._

_XOXO, _

_Gossip Girl._

Or maybe she will not spoil us.

"Hey," I smiled and waved at Koizumi, she lifted her right eyebrow up and smiled. We weren't best friends. I guess I was not in her top favorite person list. Heck, she didn't invite me to her birthday parties and other parties. Why I was acting so sweet toward her?

The sweet answer was _corruption_, my dear friends. If I act as a best friend to her, she would not tell her best friend, Cici, who she saw this morning lovely flirting with a geek.

Meep. I was smart, after all. I smiled sweetly as she waved me back.

First step was successful.

"Mikan," Koko whispered, taking my hand in his to get my attention. The sweet, warm and fuzzy feeling went inside my belly again. After all, he was a guy. And, to truth, I had never had a boyfriend.

His sweet, warm brown eyes stared at me. I felt like a little mouse under his microscope. I breathed in and whispered, "Yes?"

"We should get in school before second lesson is over, right?"

"Oops," I smiled, said 'see you soon' to Luna and walked in school's entrance with Koko. The plants, which were put beside the entrance doors, were blooming and smelling so tempting sweet like candies that made Koko gasp.

"I so want to eat them." He laughed, like his joke was very original. Ha-no.

"Yeah," I stretched before starting to think of the lamest excuse to say 'bye, bye' to Koko. Forever, hopefully.

"Hey, I have to pee and then, well," I stared at him and he stared at me back.

"Bye?" Koko asked, smiling at me.

"Yeah, bye."

And I disappeared in the hallways. Like a Cat Woman, only cooler.

The P.E lesson went fast. I flirted with my sweet classmates and at the end girls played basketball.

I was literally bouncing in the game when suddenly Luna came in the sport hall, came to me and whispered.

"I know your secret, Mikan Sakura. If you want me not to spoil it to the whole school, you need to tell your classmates how exciting it was to walk around with a geek."

"Okay," I smiled, walked to the hall's middle and shouted. "I love guys who are geeks and plays Game Boy."

Girls laughed about me while boys gave me thumbs up. Luna stared at the scene as I high fived my best friend, Hotaru Imai.

"What?" Luna asked, still staring at us. "They think that it's a joke?"

"A girl like me could never have a crush on geeks." I smiled and winked at her.

_Oh_, how wrong I was.

oOo

**A/N – **I was bored and decided to write a Humor fanficton to Gakuen Alice.

Hope that you like the first chapter.

~LCG


	2. I HEART CS FANS

**I **_**HEART**_** GEEKS**

oOo

_I _**HEART _CS _**FANS

oOo

Project "Avoiding Geeks" was going successfully. I haven't seen Koko for more then two weeks. I was practically shining in the happy-face atmosphere. The oldie, who was sitting in front of me, was smiling back as my family's fake Santa Klaus.

Santa, if only you would be real, I wouldn't sit here, in the main train station with some old creep who acted as he knew me from my birth.

The oldie waved me with his left hand and I raised my right eyebrow in question. Really, a creep.

"Young lady, may I know your name?" he asked, like a grandfather.

"My mommy taught me that saying my personal information to strangers is wrong thing to do. I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

He smiled and nodded, "Good girl."

Good girl my ass, grandpa.

"Attention, the train to Nagoya comes in ten minutes. The train to Nagoya comes in ten minutes." A woman's voice echoed in the whole train station.

I smiled, stood up from my seat, fixed my expensive sun dress, spun around and went for the third sector where the train to Nagoya stopped. Passing by the oldie, I saw how he opened his mouth and licked his lips. Perverted pedobear.

In Nagoya lived my grandfather with his girlfriend. Tragic that in his age he still could get a girlfriend while I couldn't find any normal guy who would like to date me.

Standing on third platform I noticed how beautiful Tokyo looked from the point of view on platform. The buildings, the streets with lots of people, it all was so charming that I wanted to cry like a little crybaby. Uh-huh.

I sighed and told myself to focus on mission "Visit your grandfather and survive there one day". I hoped that I will survive while his crazy sixty three year old girlfriend would make me eat her baked cakes, cookies and drink her not so tasty tea.

I shuttered and closed my eyes in disgust for three second. When I opened them, in front of me was standing a hottie.

Black hair, black sunglasses, blue jeans, black leather jacket and a black T-shirt under it made him look like a hot French toast. If Sumire, my best friend would be here, she would gasp at him, ask him his name and talk with him till he would get annoyed and accept her invitation for a date. Too bad there was only me who had zero experience with guys as hot as him.

To focus on something else, I turned to another side and looked at the bored grannies that were sitting on the bench and gossiping about their son fiancées. It was kind of evil but life was a bitch.

One of them took of her glasses and started to stare at me. I stared back and felt how her wrinkles stared at me too.

Trying not to vomit, I turned back at the very, very hot guy and stared at his back. He had nice shoulders that could make every girl have a nice fantasy for those lonely, _lonely_ nights. If only I could touch his shoulders.

"Train arriving on the third platform. I repeat, train arriving on the third platform."

I fixed my Gucci bag on my shoulder and opened it to take from it my black Gucci sunglasses. Daddy last week was in Italy and bought me some nice gifts. I put the sunglasses on my face and searched for the hottie around the platform. He was gone.

Sighing dramatically, I walked to the train and get into it. The first thing I noticed was the lovely seats. The color on them had faded and they looked kind of dirty. Making a disgusting face, I took out Cosmopolitan and put it under my amazing butt. I couldn't risk and make my newest red sun dress dirty. And again, I started to miss the luxury limousine.

"Is this seat taken?" Very, very attractive and husky voice asked me, bringing me back from my memories that I had with limousine. Turning my head to stare at the bastard who interrupted my sweet memories with limousine, I froze and stared at very nice looking torso. It almost screamed 'touch me'.

"Oh, God," I whispered and slowly let my gaze slid up toward this nice body's owner face. Sexy, muscular chest, sexy neck, appetizing chin, mouth, perfect nose and black sunglasses made me realize that it was the same Hottie from the platform. His sexy and messy black hair was sexy reaching till his sunglasses.

I realized that there was too much sexiness in his appearance. It was so bad for a good girl like me. And I promised my mommy that traveling to Nagoya with train would be the safest way. How wrong I was.

"Can I sit here?" The Hottie asked again with a frown on his face. The frown made his face look more beautiful. High cheek bones, looking-so-soft skin and perfect lips made me want to lock them with mine.

"Of course," I said and removed my oh-so-sweet Gucci bag from beside seat. I put it on the dusty ground and looked apologizing at it. I hope you will understand it, Gucci.

After he sat beside me, I got to sniff his mouth watering scent. I wanted to faint or close my eyes in euphoria. It was too much for my seventeen year old heart. I stared at his face and my eyes caught a piercing in his ear. It made my heart beat to rose. He was bad. _Oh yeah_, he was bad.

He stirred in his seat, reminding me that he was alive and real. Having no control over my hormones, I slowly moved my little hand to his side. His long, slender fingers were looking so worth to join hands with him. His large hands looked so safe for my puny hands.

My hands and fingers even trembled just to have a little touch. I so wanted to touch him, his soft skin, the muscles in his hand, caress them and maybe even kiss them.

Gosh, I was picturing how to rape the Hotties hands with my own. I was so pathetic. But the worst thing only fallowed. He took his Ipod and earphones from his jacket's pocket and plug in the earphones in his ear. The Ipod was black and his slender, long tanned fingers made a crazy mix to my hormones. He started to slowly bob his head with the music's beat which he was listening.

He wouldn't feel a little touch on his hand, being half awake and half in trance of the music, right?

Slowly, like a spider with his horns, I reached my little fingers till his hand. A slow caress and my hormones started to dance their happy dance. His hand was so soft. I so wanted to touch it again and again. And I did it before the Hottie stopped bobbing his head and turned his head to my side. Feeling caught, I turned my head up and stared at the black lenses in his sun glasses.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I tried to smile and chuckle, trying to find the right words to describe what I was doing. In the end I came up with the most original sentence.

"My fingers just wanted to touch your fingers." I smiled, knowing that it was the lamest answer in the whole world. Buddha and Gucci, I'm ashamed of myself.

The Hottie stared at me for few seconds with raised eyebrow. Then he put his Ipod and earphones in his pocket and took his bag from the ground. He stood up and looked at me with his still raised eyebrow. He smirked and walked away from me and the train's compartment. I sighed and stared at my fingers. You little traitors.

After the Hottie disappeared, no one turned attention to me. I felt like I was invisible. Wait, was I sulking? I never sulked to myself. I clapped my hands to get the stupid thoughts away from my brain. I stood up and looked around the compartment. There were two families, three old ladies and one guy with book. I raised my eyebrow and decide to visit the little bookworm.

I coughed and he looked away from his book to look at me. His eyes had the color of grass. It was dirty green and it sucked me inside his eyes. His face was so cute that it made me want to pinch his cheeks. His glasses were in green frames, which made his green eyes to stand out. His honey blond hair looked very soft. I stared at him and his cheeks went in tomato red color. I smiled and sat beside him.

"I hope that I am not disturbing you with my presence." I smiled and looked into his green eyes. He smiled and put his book in his bag.

"Not at all. I was getting bored but thanks to you," he looked at me. "I have fun now."

"So, funny boy, how do your friends call you?"

"My friends call me Yuu." He smiled and turned in his seat to face me better. Only now I realized that he was wearing blue shirt with pale jeans. The brown belt made it appearance again. "But my Counter Strike pals calls me Yuu-Man. Maybe because I have nickname yuu-man243, I don't know. Do you play CS?"

"No," I said, looking a bit worried what to do next. Should I run for my life or hide under the seat in the train till Nagoya?

"Are you traveling till Nagoya?" he asked while opening one of his big bags to take out a MAC laptop.

Dolca&Gabbana, where have you brought me?

"Yes, I am." I smiled and looked how careful he opened his laptop and caressed laptop's keyboard with his palm. "And you?"

"Yeah, me too. I have to meet my grandmother with her boyfriend." He chuckled and I tried not to feel some kind of déjà-vu, listening to him. "I was thinking, maybe you want to try to play CS?"

I opened my mouth to shout loud no but he already clicked on CS icon.

"You have internet connection in train?"

"Yeah," he smiled and put the laptop in my lap. "Please, don't drop it. From the looks, you look like a good girl and this way I want to trust you."

I stared at his face and he smiled and took the book he was reading before to continue reading it. Somehow, no matter how much he was a nerd, he made me felt kind of special. He trusted me after we talked for few minutes.

Trust is a thing that should be earned. I earned it from him in few minutes. I still stared and he stared at me back.

"What is it?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Can I log in Facebook?" I asked, smiling back and he laughed before saying yes.

The next two hours passed in blur and I found out that Yuu Tobita was very, very nice guy. He went to all boy boarding school and was eighteen years old. He liked to go fishing with his father at the summer break and liked to read books. His friends liked to call him a Computer and Book geek because he never could live a day without a computer or a book.

It happened that his grandmother lived around the same city's side as my grandfather. We walked together and chatted about everything. I told him about the Hottie but he only laughed about it.

But the shocker of the day was when my grandfather arrived with his Audi, he told Yuu to join us because his grandmother was already waiting him at my grandfather's house.

"Wait," I said and looked at Yuu. "Your grandmother is Rika?"

"And your grandfather is her boyfriend?" Yuu raised his eyebrow and laughed. "World is so small."

I laughed back and the entire day turned out to be very good, thanks to Yuu, of course. We even decided to sleep in the same room just to talk more. I talked with Yuu till five at the morning. Then we decided to sleep because our train to Tokyo left Nagoya at twelve in the afternoon.

At the morning I felt like a shit, excuse me for my rude language. I couldn't think straightly, only gave my grandfather a kiss on cheek, waved my hand to Rika and passed out in the train on Yuu's shoulder.

The next thing I felt were the nudges on my shoulder. I opened my sleepy and really puffy eyes to look at Yuu, who was smiling at me.

"We're in Tokyo, princess."

I thanked Yuu for waking me up and dared to look at the mini mirror in my powder- case. I was right, I looked so miserable, like an alcoholic with dark eye circles. If Sumire would see me right now, she would faint.

After putting some tonal cream on my face, eye shadows, eye liner and mascara, I looked like myself. I put pink lip gloss on my lips and sent an air kiss to my mirror.

"Sometimes I wonder why girls need to make themselves look like clowns." Yuu murmured and I ignored him. "The natural beauty is better."

"Natural beauty is _soo_ old school, sweetheart." I said and smirked as I saw how he blushed at the nickname I gave him.

We exchanged with mobile phone numbers and after that he was practically shining with delight. I giggled under my breath about it.

Geeks were so easy to make happy.

Soon the train stopped at Tokyo's train station. I jumped out and waved Yuu arevoar before I fished my mobile phone from my bag to call my daddy. After ten minutes I was sitting in train station's café and waiting for my limousine.

"Oh my gosh, isn't it Mikan Sakura herself?" I knew her voice. Luna Koizumi was standing beside my table and smiling at me sweetly.

"Guess who I saw today with a geek again?"

"Hm," I said, acting as I thought. "Yourself in the mirror?"

"It's not even funny, Sakura." Luna said and pushed her blond curls away from her face. She looked very good comparing to me right now. After all, she hasn't slept six hours and ride with train for almost three hours and slept on geek's shoulder but I must admit that it felt pretty nice.

"Whatever you say," I smiled and took a gulp of my hot tea which was standing on the table. "By the way, nice haircut."

"Aw, thanks," Luna smiled and sat in the seat on the table's other side. "You're the first person who noticed."

"Glad to hear." I smiled and noticed how she turned from gossip girl mood to good friend mood. That was Luna Koizumi for you, a weird mood chick.

"How's your sister?" Luna asked and looked in my hazel brown eyes with her sky blue eyes.

"She's okay, next week visiting us with her surprise. I wonder what the surprise is going to be." I said and took another gulp of my hot fruit tea.

Misaki Sakura was my sister. She was almost nineteen and she was studying at prestige Tokyo University. She was cute, with red hair and brown eyes. She wasn't that girly and I have never seen her hanging out with a boy. Maybe she was a lesbian. Go and figure my crazy family. She was living with her best friend.

"Nice," said Luna and looked around the café. "Oh my gosh, turn six o'clock."

I turned around in my seat and felt another pang of déjà-vu. There, sitting at the corner of café and reading some book, was the Hottie. The same Hottie my fingers wanted to rape. I turned around and blushed.

"I wonder what he would say about little chat." Luna whispered and stood up. "Goodbye Sakura, I'm going to be nice and not tell Cici who I saw today with another geek. It looks like you start to like them."

"Whatever you say, Luna." I said and drank the last gulp of tea when my mobile phone vibrated. I looked at it and saw that I have got two messages.

The first one was from Yuu. I smiled and waited while my mobile phone opened it.

From 03-3833-6030

_Hey, em, just wanted to say that it was nice to meet you. Hope to see you again. _

It was so sweet that I got a little happy tear in my eye.

The next one was from the limousine driver.

_Miss, move your pretty bottom outside the train station._

How I loved him.

oOo

**A/N- **Here is a little gift for you. I hope you liked this chapter. I realized that I made Mikan look like a pervert. I'm ashamed of myself, hah. I have no idea if the number I wrote for Yuu exists, I took it from **Airlines **Cathay Pacific and changed it a little bit.

Please, review.

Love,

Little Cute Girl.


	3. I HEART PAYBACKS

**I **_**HEART**_** GEEKS**

oOo

Paybacks Sucks

oOo

It was one of those days when you realize that the day will be bad. I mean, really, really bad. And it is all thanks to Luna Koizumi. She, the liar, told Cici about me and Yuu. I wanted to rip the gossip page out of every school's journal.

**The Hottest News**

Our Queen B caught chatting and snuggling with a nerd. Girl, what is happening with you? From what time you're dating nerds?

xoxo,

Cici.

Oh, heck, I will kill her, make her jump from ninth floor and lick the pavement. I was so picturing her and the lions, her screaming and running around the cage when the lions chased her with their wide open mouths in the Tokyo Zoo.

I snickered and draw her in my Math's notebook. Luna under the guillotine. Looking good, sweetheart.

"Mikan, what are you doing?" I looked beside me and saw how Sumire was looking in my Math's notebook with raised eyebrow. I giggled and closed the notebook before murmuring under my breath how evil Sumire was. Why can't she let her best friend have some fun?

"Did you know that Luna met a hot guy this weekend? She twittered it seven times in Twitter and then wrote it in Facebook. I mean, c'mon, you're not eight years old girl who wants to tell everyone that she got a new Barbie doll with a Barbie car."

"Luna is in your Facebook?" I whispered and looked at the classroom's front when the classroom's door opened. Inside the classroom came Jinno. My favorite teacher in the world. Yeah, _right_.

He pushed his glasses closer to his eyes and coughed to get other student's attention. He smirked and fixed his brown vest on his white shirt. It was his usual uniform. No matter what day, month or even a year it was, he wore it. It was kind of disgusting, wearing the same clothes every day.

A big fashion _NO-NO_ rule.

"Hello, class. Are you ready for the test?"

We all groaned in unison and tore out a page from our notebooks to write the test on them. Sumire sniffed as she tore a page from her Zac Efron's notebook. High School Musical freak.

"Open page 321 and begin with the A column."

I took a fast glance at the column and wanted already to slap my face. I couldn't understand almost anything in the column. I took a quick glance at Sumire. In her eyes I could see fear, fear from the test's results. If this is only a test, what I'm going to do at the finals?

I took a quick breath, closed my eyes and tried to concentrate for the fire alert to start hooting.

One, two, three.

The classroom door opened as I opened my eyes and inside the room came a blond haired boy with glasses, holding three books in his hands. He smiled nicely at us and gave the books to Jinno. He thanked him and showed where to sit. It was right beside my desk.

I smiled when he sat and noticed that he was a year or more years younger than me. So freaking cute.

"Psst," I whispered and waited for him to look at me. He moved his head up and turned it to the left side, my side. "Can you help me?"

He stared at me and raised his eyebrow, "I'm sorry but I can't. I don't like to help cheating bitches to do their Math test. If you haven't learned, honey, that's your fault."

Okay, he didn't say that.

What he whispered was – "With what?"

Bingo! Hello, rich university with billions of hot guys. My inner self jumped up and down in my head, raising her thumbs up.

"With this annoying test?" I whispered and smiled, seeing how he reached to take my page and the book. I heard how Sumire snarled and kept solving the test.

I looked at Jinno and smiled in triumph as I saw how he read a magazine. His eyes were burned into every page that it made me think what _kind_ of magazine it was. You get the hint, don't you?

"Hey, girl," I turned my head to right and smiled at the saver. "You know that you gonna owe me something."

"What is it?" I asked, raising my right eyebrow.

"Show me your boobs."

My heart stopped and everything around us seemed to freeze. His cocky green and stupid gray hair color were the only things that caught my attention. Oh, I forgot about those darkly blue eyes that were laughing about me behind his glasses. The little pervert, how could he say something like that to an older woman?

"Okay," I smiled and my inner self snickered as his mouth turned into a straight line.

After twenty long minutes the paper was back on my desk. I took it and looked at the answers. Only after few seconds I realized that I didn't remember a nut from the subject we had on Math.

I silently cursed and only then I realized what seemed so wrong in the page. The writing style was identical to my own. I looked up from the page and looked at the saver. He smirked and winked at me.

I felt how the blush came to my cheeks but thanks to _Max factor_, it was masked by my cheek blush.

"My name is Youichi but you can call me as You." Youichi whispered, trying to not catch Jinno's attention. '

"My name is Mikan." I smiled back and stared at the answers. Those answers seemed kind of right. "How do you know this?"

"It's a secret that I can't tell anybody."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. I still had to wait ten minutes till the bell. A genius idea came to my mind.

I raised my hand to catch Jinno's attention. He murmured something under his breath and closed the magazine to stare at me.

"What it is, Sakura?"

"I need to go to toilet."

"Before doing it, give me your test answers."

"Okay," I smiled, stood up from my seat and took the paper and test book from my desk. As I passed Youichi's desk, I signaled him to fallow me. It was payment time.

When I stepped outside the classroom I waited for him five minutes. He came outside and stared at me, waiting for something to happen.

"No shit, you gonna do it?"

"A promise is a promise." I winked and looked around the hallway. It seemed that we were the only people here. "Okay, I'm going to do it fast. No touching."

"No fair, you take away all the fun." He whined but stayed and waited for the show.

"You ready?" I asked, raising my left eyebrow.

"Hell yeah," he smirked as I started to undo my red blouse buttons. My every move was followed by his burning gaze. Stupid hormones. When I opened my blouse, I showed him my red bra. His eyes widened and he gasped.

"They are huge." He whispered and took few steps closer.

"Hey, personal space, please." I said and pushed him away. He had stepped too close for my liking. As I pushed him away, he stumbled and fell down.

It made a loud noise and I yelped in surprise as someone opened the door in front of us.

It had to be a dream. I gasped and stared at the stranger's face. His eyes first landed on the lying Youichi and then he looked at half naked me. The cold air made me shiver.

"You know, You, when I told you to get laid, I didn't mean that you should grope the school's tramp."

"I'm not a tramp." I said as I buttoned up my blouse. The smirk on his lips made me feel even angrier.

"You're the Queen Bee, right?" he asked and took few steps closer to me.

"It's not your business." I murmured under my breath. Youichi got up from the floor and looked at me with a sad look. _Yeah, I get that you're sorry that your so called friend starts to shit on me. _

"This is not the place where I expected to finally meet you, Mikan Sakura." the stranger said, drawing my attention back to him.

"Well, I'm sorry." I said and winked at him. His ocean blue eyes glinted with some weird light that made my stomach twist. What was happening behind those ocean blue eyes was a secret to me.

"Ruka," Youichi said as he stood up. "Leave my friend alone."

"She's your friend?" Ruka, if that was his name, asked, pointing at me.

"Hey, it's rude to point at someone with fingers. Have no one taught you manners?" Every second I spent with them made me feel ill. I so wanted to punch someone. As soon as daddy will drive me home, I will go to our gym hall and punch some punching bags.

"Yes," Youichi ignored me and looked at Ruka. "She is my friend."

"Ouch, I didn't know that you were that famous with girls, little bro."

I sneered, fixed my hair and walked closer to Youichi. "Are we done with the pay back thing?"

"Yes," he didn't look into my eyes. Maybe he was ashamed because his best friend caught him in very unpleasant situations.

I sighed and looked at Ruka. He was staring at me.

"Can you, please, forget what you had seen here? I will pay you, if you want. Just, please, don't tell anyone what you had seen here."

It wasn't like I was worried about Youichi's reputation. No, I wasn't. I was worried about mine. What could happen if someone heard that I was showing someone my almost bare chest? It was too frightening to know.

"You really think that you can buy everything in this world?"

I froze for few seconds. No one ever had said such a cold words to me.

"Yes, people can buy anything in this world if they have money." I smiled and stared at him, being delighted, seeing how his face expression changed from ignorance to disgust.

"Your personality is really as bad as they say it is."

"Do I care?" I asked him, not breaking our eye contact. I saw Youichi's silhouette. It was coming closer to us.

"No, you don't. You know who you remind me, Sakura? You remind me of the old Ebenezer Scrooge. Do you know him?"

"Not really," I said and raised my eyebrow as he scowled.

"Let's just say that you," he smiled at me with sardonic smile. "Mikan Sakura, are really a copy of him."

"And?" I smirked at him. If he thought that I gave some shit about it, then he was wrong. He sighed and looked down at the ground.

"You're hopeless and gone crazy with the money you have. Do you know what I see when I look at you?"

I raised my eyebrow in question.

"I see a girl who is confused with the money she has. You may be happy from the outside but inside you are very, very lonely and sad."

With that, he walked away.

"That's Ruka for you, Mikan." Youichi said as he walked beside me.

"Call me Sakura." I said and turned away from him. "The pay back is over. Thanks for your help." I said and opened the door to Math's classroom. I walked in and shut the door behind me with a loud bang.

"Someone got on your nerves, Sakura?" Jinno asked, looking up from another magazine. He had covered the cover but I could read Play from it. Gosh, my fifty year old teacher still read PlayBoy.

"Yes, Mr. Jinno." I answered and went to my seat. I sat down and looked at Sumire. She was chewing her pen. I leaned into my seat and looked at my hand's manicured nails. They looked perfect. I smiled and closed my eyes to relax and listen to the sound of writing.

The sound made me fall asleep. Someone tried to wake me up, calling my name. I opened my eyes and stared at my table. I looked up and met Jinno's annoying face.

"Mikan Sakura, were you taking a nap in my classroom?"

"No, sir, I was just acting that I slept."

He made a face at me and walked away. I took my bag from the ground and stood up. Only now I noticed that I was the only student in the classroom. Sumire had left without waking me up. Maybe she was too deep in her thoughts to remember me?

I walked into the busy hallway. I took my phone from my bag and texted Sumire and Hotaru.

They were outside with the guys.

I pouted, knowing with who they were. I didn't like them but I still had to go there. I couldn't risk my Queen B's status.

When I walked outside from the Alice Academy, I had a feeling that someone was watching me. I turned in the school's direction and smiled, Koko was looking at me. He waved and I waved back.

_Today_, I promised myself, _is the first and the last day when I wave at him._

Of course, I was lying to myself.

oOo

I came home and turned on TV. As I was listening to MTV, I noticed that on my room's desk was the newest gossip journal. I thanked my mom for being so kind to buy me it. I started to read it and froze when I read one gossip article about the Hyuuga's company's leader's son.

What shocked me more was the picture of the son.

I jumped up from my sofa and screamed. I knew him. It was the guy whose fingers I raped. Shit. Double Shit with Coke.

I was freaking famous. I grinned and jumped on the sofa. I decided to call Hotaru and tell her the juicy news. What she told me was predictable.

_Mikan Sakura, you're an idiot._

But I knew that she loved me. With the double o.

oOo

**A/N – **Mhm, I know, Mikan is weird.

~LCG


	4. I HEART SMARTY PANTS

**I **_**HEART**_** GEEKS**

oOo

_I_ **HEART** SMARTY _PANTS_

oOo

The annoying sunbeams shone in my eyes and I closed them in annoyance. _Where the fug were my sunglasses? _

It was a hot Friday evening and I enjoyed myself in our villa's garden. It was quiet outside because we were outside Tokyo. I smiled and enjoyed the bliss of silence.

"Cassandra," I called one of our villa's maids. She was the one who was outside with me.

"Yes, miss Sakura?" Cassandra answered and ran closer to me.

"Where are my sunglasses?"

"They are inside. I will bring them over here. Which one you want, miss?"

"Prada," I smiled at her and she ran inside our large villa. I took a glance at it and sighed dreamy, staring at the white villa made butterflies fly in my stomach. _How could I live without it?_ I couldn't even find answer.

Cassandra came back and gave me the sunglasses. I smiled at her as my thanks and she went back to her work, cleaning the swimming pool.

It was the beginning of May. I didn't want to think about the future. The finals were oh-so close and it made me want to throw up. Uh-oh, not cool.

My parents were with my sister in Tokyo. She visited us only this week. The surprise got sick two weeks ago and Misaki couldn't dare to bring it over to us. Now, curious about the surprise? Remember that I told you about her, being lesbian? You can forget it. She has a boyfriend.

When I opened our house's main door to let her in with her surprise, I wasn't ready to face a Bad Boy with my Lesbo-sister. I wasn't, seriously. That's why the first thing I asked to the Bad Boy was – Who the fug are you?

Misaki just had to turn red and _he_ just had to smirk with a hello-sexy-thing smirk. His looks were screaming _hot-hot-overdose_.

Why could my sister get sexy beasts when I couldn't get losers?

Now, they, my parents and my sister with her boyfriend, were hanging out in Tokyo while I was sent here. Yes, you heard me, I was freaking thrown out from my house. Misaki's room was changed to a wardrobe room and she and her precious boyfriend had no where to sleep. That's why my father and mother decided that they should sleep in my room while I was in our summer villa for the weekend.

_What the fug? _

But hey, I wasn't mad. We had electricity, TV's, computers, laptops, Internet connection, swimming pools, maids, chefs and telephones in our villa. What could I want more?

If only today wasn't the Big Friday. The day when all the fun happened. Right now there was a big party at Sumire's house. Almost everyone, expect losers, were invited in the party. Everyone, expect loser, named Mikan Sakura. No, scratch that. I was invited. I couldn't be there thanks to my mommy and daddy.

I wanted to scream and kick something. Dang, I should go to our villa's training room. But I so not wanted to get out from the comforting folding chair.

"Cassandra, don't you want to carry me to the training room?"

She looked up from the pool's water and raised an eyebrow at me. I giggled and acted as I didn't say anything.

oOo

I swore to myself that I will never ever go to countryside's store with high heels. The road was killing my feet and I already twisted my left foot. At last, I thought I did.

And no one was coming across the street. There were zero cars on the road and I felt like the only person in this world. Help! Dolce & Gabbana, where are you?

_Bass, bass down low  
Bass, bass, bass down low  
I, I, I like my beats fast  
And my base down low_

My phone rang and I took it out from my Gucci bag.

_Cold Bitch calling…_

We, me and Sumire, were bored and came up with Hotaru's nickname. Yes, we were pretty tipsy at that night.

"Yes," I answered and listened to the music that came from Sumire's party.

"Mikan," husky voice said my name and I closed my eyes in annoyance. Daniel, Sumire's current boyfriend, was drunk again. I knew that he had something for me. I guess he finally got his courage to call me. And of course, he had to be drunk.

"What do you want, loser?" I loved him. Really. Uh-huh.

"I want to fucking fuck you."

"You're drunk," I said and hung up. It felt kind of good to be liked by someone but by a drunken guy? No, no, no.

When I got till the store, Daniel had called me eight times and sent me messages with dirty texts. I almost turned my phone off before Sumire called me. She sounded very sad.

"Mikan, Daniel broke up with me because I didn't want to have sex with him."

_What the fug was going on there?_

"Funny, he just called me from Hotaru's phone and told me that he wants to fuck me."

"W-what? How the hell he got Hotaru's phone? That douchebag." And she hung up. I guess I made her feel better. Maybe. I sighed and went inside the store. The store smelt funny. It smelt as dry hay.

There was only one person in it and it was a guy. Yes, my darling, in this creepy store was a really hot guy. I think I should write this in my LiveJournal when I will go back to our villa. Of course, if I will get there before the Big Bad Wolf will eat me.

Yes, today I watched the Red Riding Hood. Let's say, it kicks Twilight in the balls with action.

"Hello," I grinned at the hot seller. He only stared at me with wide eyes like I was insane. Creep.

I went to the coolest refrigerator and looked into it. Inside it were Coca cola, Coca cola Zero, Fanta and Sprite.

And that's all? _What the hell? _Yes, I used hell instead of fug. I am cool, I know.

I took three cans of Fanta and two of Coca Cola. Then I took chips and candies and an apple. I need to be healthy.

The hot guy pushed something into the cash register and a check came out. At last there was something that made me feel like in the 21st century in this forsaken village. I paid and grabbed my goods to go away. Before I left, the saller called me.

"Miss," he spoke. "Can I know your name?"

I smiled and turned around. It wasn't like guys never paid attention to me. I thought I was a hot thing. I tried to look beautiful with fakeness. Sometimes it worked. Like, today.

After ten minutes I was outside and smiling. I got his name and his phone number. We had a date today. I dialed Hotaru's phone number and waited. She picked it up pretty fast.

"Look, Daniel sent you those stupid messages. Don't think that I have something for you, okay?"

"Whoa, wait. What are you talking about?"

"Mikan?"

"No, it's Barbra Streisand. Of course it's me, Hotaru. Why are you asking?"

"Daniel took my phone and sent ten messages to some unknown number. And he erased my phone's memory. When I will get my hands on him, Mikan, I swear that I will cut his best friend off."

"You're so evil when you're angry. By the way, I have a date with a cutie. Swear this time that you will wish me luck with him."

"They always dump you in the end."

"Hotaru," I whined until I heard a low mumble from Hotaru. "What did you say?"

"Okay, I will, if you will promise me not to get in trouble."

"I promise, Hotaru Imai." I heard her laughs and smiled. I loved her. After all, she was my best best best friend forever and ever.

"Good, log in Skype at the midnight today."

She hung up and I was left alone. Again. I was walking by the road when a car (the only one I saw today on that road) stopped beside me. I raised my eyebrow and waited for one of the car's windows to open. The closest window rolled down and I met a pair of blue eyes.

I opened my mouth to acknowledge the guy who was staring at me as if I had a third eye and a tail. He swore and I closed my mouth.

"Didn't want to meet me that soon, honey?" I asked and smirked at him. It was the same guy from Alice Academy who called me as tramp. He will have to pay back.

"Who would like to meet you after two days?" He rolled his eyes as I gasped.

"Excuse me! Maybe change your attitude a little?"

"Maybe change your face?" He asked and raised his eyebrow. I opened my mouth to shout something back but nothing came out. I was left speechless. I blushed and he smirked at my expression.

"I thought you could do it with your money. You can't?" he asked and turned his head to the left to look better at me.

"Shut up," I shrieked and ran away from him and his shinny black car. High heels made the run slower but I couldn't stay there. He would eat me alive with his ocean blue eyes. For real, he was too handsome for me. It hurt to be hated by someone.

I looked at the ground and whimpered. I hated being hated. Everybody loved me; expect him - stupid blond haired boy.

After ten minutes I was in front of my villa's gate, being breathless. I pushed a button on the gatepost and the main gates opened. I ran inside them and the gates closed.

"Miss, what's wrong with you?" Cassandra asked me as I rushed inside the guest room. She looked confused. I guess that my bloody hazel eyes gave something away.

"I hate guys, who think that they are the smartest people in the whole world. They should change their lines because they already get corny."

"Someone's in bad mood?"

"Bingo!" I shouted and ran upstairs. I needed to talk with Hotaru Imai. It didn't matter that she said to call her at the midnight, I needed her now.

I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. When she did it, she sounded dozy.

"Yes, Mikan?"

"I need to talk with you." I sobbed and fell in my king sized bed.

"What is it?"

"Do you know a boy whose name is Ruka? He has blue eyes and blond hair." I asked her, opening my laptop that was placed on my bed.

"I think that I do. What do you need from him?"

"Make him regret that he called me as Alice Academy's tramp." I commanded and hung up. I knew that Hotaru was able to make someone's life in Alice Academy miserable. I smirked and opened Alice Academy's home page. There, in student's forum, I typed Ruka's name and his profile opened up.

_Ruka Nogi will regret calling me as a tramp. _

oOo

**A/N- **Barbra Streisand, woo woo woo woo.

May Madness is almost over. I hope that you participated in it. If not, you still have two days to write something.

Thanks for your reviews!

**~LCG**


	5. I HEART FACEBOOK

**Disclaimer **– I don't own Facebook and Gakuen Alice.

**A/N**- I'm so sorry for such a late update.

oOo

**I _HEART_ GEEKS**

oOo

_I_ **HEART** FACEBOOK

oOo

It all happened in the Sunday. The lazy Sunday was driving me crazy. I was lying in my bed and checking my Facebook's profile. There were few posts on my wall. They were from Hotaru and Sumire. They were trying to explain me how the party ended with cops, broken noses and bloodstained napkins.

As it seemed, I had missed the best party in the year. _Great._

**Gakuen Alice's Prestige People **group was chatting in the chat. As soon as I put a smiley in the chat box, I got ten dings. I even counted. I smiled smugly and clapped my hands together in excitement, the evil habit I got from watching anime at the age of ten.

**Sumire Shoda:** Did you hear the news?

**Me: **What news?

**Sumire Shoda: **Hotaru found Ruka Nogi's Facebook page.

**Me: **OMG, why she didn't tell me anything?

**Sumire Shoda: **I don't know. Ask her.

I clicked on the chat box to see more of my friends who were online. Hotaru Imai appeared pretty soon.

I clicked on her name and a chat box appeared. I put a wink smiley and waited for some time to hear the marvelous 'ding'.

**Hotaru Imai: **Finally Sumire told you?

**Me: **Now, now. Tell me about Ruka.

**Hotaru Imai:** First name calling, already? I didn't know you got so close with him.

**Me:** Yes, yes. Now, tell me the juicy news.

**Hotaru Imai: **http : / www . facebook . com/ ...

I smiled in triumph and clicked on the link. The page loaded for some time. As it appeared, I was hypnotized by the ocean blue eyes that were staring at me. The bastard had taken photography from above him. His blue eyes were looking up, in the camera. And in my soul, too.

"What the hell?" I screamed, jumping up from my bed. My heart was beating loud and I was blushing. He had shown such a sex appeal by only one picture and it made my hormones go insane.

I sat back down on my bed and dared to look in my laptop. There he was, still looking as hot as before.

"Mikan," I told myself, grinning as I realized that talking with my inner self wasn't cool at all. "It's just a picture. I know you can scroll down the freaking page!" I yelled at myself, being annoyed that I couldn't move closer to my laptop because Ruka Nogi was just too hot for such a lonely girl like me.

I scrolled the page down and froze.

After the line _Subscriptions_ was a line that caught my attention the most.

**In relationships with:**

Aoi Hyuuga

I smirked and my brains came up with a good idea. I opened a fresh World document in my laptop and wrote the headline with Caps Lock.

**Payback Time, Bitches**

To ruin Ruka Nogi's life, I have to:

1. _Find Aoi Hyuuga and make her break up with Ruka Nogi._

2. _Make Ruka Nogi's life miserable._

3. _Find his friends and make them think that Ruka is douche bag. _

**Challenge accepted. **

Oh, I will like this a lot. I grinned, clapped my hands together and called Hotaru.

oOo

In the next day I smiled as I stepped in the Alice Academy. Every student was rushing toward their lockers. Then they put their books inside them, closed them and started to chat with the nearest person that was around at the same time.

For me it happened to be Luna Koizumi.

Her blue eyes looked me over and she smirked, raising her left eyebrow up. I looked at her, checking out her shoes, black leggings, jean skirt and blue tee. She looked cool, as always. Cool, as if, the rain turned into the snow.

"Well, hello, Mikan. You're looking lovely today." Her voice tone made me annoyed and I wanted to cover my ears. How could her boyfriends listen to her? Then again, I doubt they were listening to her. As far as I have known, they all had been using her as a toy, just to show their mates how cool they were.

Deep inside my heart, I pitied Luna.

"Thanks, Luna." I smiled at her with the Barbie smile. She nodded and asked me what I did this weekend.

"Oh, you know, this weekend I had parties and all the fun."

Lies, lies, lies. I didn't know why I lied but I did it and there was no turning back.

"You weren't in Hotaru's party." Luna made a statement that made my thoughts go into Alert zone.

"You sure?" I asked her, looking at her with dumbfounded eyes. "Maybe you were too drunk and you didn't notice me."

"I bet you were having a party with your nerd clan. I bet you were Skype-ing with them while drinking in front of your laptop. I bet that you played RPG all the night, that's why you have those ugly blue bags under your eyes. I bet that you were reading all those smart ass books about history and you were drooling over Edward Cullen's wallpaper on your bedroom's wall. I bet you were whining all the time how miserable your life is. Is that true?"

As much as I hated to admit it, Luna was close to this weekend's description. I just smiled at her and shrugged my shoulders.

She made a noise that was between a sigh and 'humph' and walked away. The bell rang and I ran to my classroom. Arts. The awesome place where I could put all my horrible feelings on the white sheet.

"Mikan Sakura, you're over-using the black color. Fast, get another paper and start all over again." My teacher told me and walked away from me, moving her butt from one side to another.

Think happy thoughts, Mikan Sakura. I told myself, faking a smiling and drawing with my pencil a black heart. It was broken in two. I didn't know why I draw it. I took and eraser and erased the black heart.

I got a new blank page and started to draw the still life. Teacher allowed us to draw objects we wanted to draw. I drew an apple on a square box and an orange beside the box.

In the lesson's end, the painting turned out to be quite nice.

oOo

The last hour of school I spent in my school's library. Hotaru had found a free job offer in our school. She needed to help the librarian. While she was helping her, I was checking out the Young Adult books.

Three years ago I had been a bookworm. I have had all available books for young adults. These days I only bought a book once in two months. Books were necessary for me when I hadn't met Sumire and Hotaru. They were my friends. When I wanted to forget everything, I just had to open a book and I could lose myself for three hours.

Now things were different.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the one chair I had found in this library. I hadn't visited it more for three months and everything seemed to be changed, again.

I zoomed off and fell in a deep slumber. A light nudge on my shoulder woke me up.

"Finally, you're done." I mumbled and slowly opened my eyes to look at Hotaru. Instead of violet eyes, I was staring into honey brown ones.

I leaned away from the chair and looked into the stranger's face. His frown turned into a warm smile as he looked at me.

"Hello, Mikan," he greeted me and smiled with a kind smile. He closed his eyes as he smiled. It seemed that he knew me.

"You are?" I asked, knowing that I sound rude but I didn't care. All I wanted was to know who he was.

"Don't you remember me?" He frowned and broke our staring contest. He looked at the ground and then back at me. "I'm Koko."

"Right, the guy from the street." I snapped my fingers together and nodded. Now I remembered why he seemed so familiar.

"Yes. Were you taking a little nap?" He asked me, leaning against the bookcase that was in front of me.

"I was waiting for my friend, Hotaru, to finish her job. What are you doing here, Koko?" I asked, standing up from the chair. I walked closer to him and stood in front of him to whisper, "If you're here for free WiFi, don't even think about it. It's very slow."

"Thanks, but I'm not here for WiFi. I need to find books for my assignment."

"About what?" I asked, trying to make a seductive smile and lean closer to him.

"Like you care." He mumbled under his breathe and looked uncomfortable as I leaned closer to him.

"What's wrong with you? Are you afraid of girls?" I asked, leaning away from Koko. I didn't want him to have a heart attack from me.

"No, I don't. I don't like when people are _too close_." He said, took few steps to the left and walked in the middle of the way between bookcases.

"Are you avoiding me, Kokoroyomi?" I smirked and stared at the spot where he had been few seconds ago.

"Perhaps I am." He answered and I heard his footsteps on the library's red carpet.

I took a deep breath, leaned my forehead against the bookcase and breathed in the smell of typography. The smell held too many memories. I hardened the grip on one of the books and felt how tears filled my eyes. I took a deep breath and swallowed the pain. There was no time to linger in the memories.

I had a work to do and it was to find Aoi Hyuuga.

oOo

**A/N –** Surprise! The cool and glam Mikan had been a bookworm.

I hope you had an awesome Christmas!

Happy New Year! May all your wishes come true.

~**LCG**


	6. I HEART SCHOOL

**Disclaimer **– I don't own Facebook and Gakuen Alice.

oOo

**I _HEART_ GEEKS**

oOo

_I_ **HEART **SCHOOL

oOo

Grandmother's sent message arrived this morning; she wished me luck in the final exams. The problem was that the letter got delayed and I received it after the exams.

I was lying on my bed and staring at the pink envelope with many red roses printed on it. I thought how much money she spent just to wish me luck. The letter was printed out from computer, the sheet was in yellow color and it was a colored cardboard sheet.

I understood that I was the youngest granddaughter for her, that's why she had to give me all the luxury and expensive things. But why she had to waist her money on some silly letters that got delayed?

"_She's old and living alone, she needs to spoil someone with presents."_

Grandmother had divorced from my grandfather because grandfather was against my grandmother's crazy nature. Grandmother was an awesome chick. She was old but she liked to take care about her skin. She looked younger than seventy years. She wanted to buy a motorbike. Grandfather was against it. She wanted to go to Hawaii. He thought she was foolish with her silly thoughts. When Grandma was young, she was a punk. I have seen pictures where she has had blue hair. The only problem was that pictures were monochrome, that's why I doubted that she had blue hair instead of black.

"That woman will kill me with her boisterousness, Mikan." I remember that my grandfather told me it when I was seven years old. I didn't understood what he meant with it. I was a child, after all. When I was nine, they divorced. I questioned a lot why they didn't live together. The only answer I got was from my sister.

"Grown ups are weird. They promise that they will love each other forever but then, after some time, they break their promise. Why should they marry if they know that there is no true love between them?"

"What is love, Misaki?" Misaki only smiled at me when I was nine years old. From that time I have never asked her the same question.

I needed to admit that I still didn't know the answer to the same question. Pitiful.

oOo

"Is she still staring at me?" Sumire whispered, hiding herself from Luna Koizumi with a Cosmo magazine. They have had an argument about the mysterious new guy. I have never seen him.

"Trust me, if you were an ice berg, you would have melted right now." Hotaru joked ironically with the Titanic joke and blocked the hit that Sumire gave her with Cosmo magazine. "Why are you reading this crap?"

"Don't call the Cosmo as crap. It's not a crap. It's the best magazine ever."

"Shoda, chill." Hotaru took a bite of her apple and caught me staring at her. "What's wrong?"

"I feel kind of weird." I answered and leaned against the cafeteria's seat. My vision was spinning a little bit.

"You should go to the nurse, Mikan. Need an escort?" Sumire asked me and stood up from her seat.

"No need, Sumire. I know how much you would hate to skip lunch break. You still have to win the staring battle with Luna. Do it well or else you will end up tomorrow at Cici's column with the headline - _Sumire Shoda lost a battle against Queen Luna_."

"You're too kind, Mikan."

"Shut up," I laughed, kissed Sumire's and Hotaru's cheek and went away from the cafeteria. The hallways were full of teenagers who didn't like to hang out in the cafeteria or in school's campus.

The nurse's cabinet was beside the gym hall. The nurse was busy, listening to some pale girl's speech. She ordered me to wait outside the nurse room. I leaned against the cold waiting room's wall. I closed my eyes and inhaled the cold air, enjoying the silence. It was the last week of school before summer.

It meant that in the next week there is going to be a big party. I smiled and was disturbed by a loud bang. I opened my eyes and yelped, being taken aback by the scene that was in front of me. There, in the waiting room's chairs, sat the prettiest girl ever. She had ruby red eyes and black hair that reached her shoulders. She had colored contacts, at last I thought that she had them because it was the first time I have seen such an eye color for a human. Her ruby red eyes were staring at me and her lips were turned into a cute smile. She looked very lovely with her pink dress and red rose's hairpin.

"Hello," she greeted me in a cheerful voice. Not realizing what I was doing, I grinned at her. Looking in her crimson eyes made me feel peaceful. I felt calm, for once.

"Hey," I greeted and moved my eyes down to stare at my blue sneakers. I usually walked in school with high heels but I wanted to make a day off for my feet.

"What's your name?" She asked me and I hesitated, not understanding what she wanted from me. She mouthed me "name" and I nodded.

"My name is Mikan Sakura, what's yours?"

There was an eerily silence. Girl's eyes widened and she was lost of words. Then she jumped up and squealed, "Oh my, you're Mikan Sakura! How could I not recognize you? I'm Aoi Hyuuga. I love your style and I'm the leader of your fan club."

Her name seemed very familiar. I couldn't remember where I have heard or read it.

"That's good to hear." I answered calmly and tried to keep a cool face even thought I was as surprised as her.

_Hyuuga, where have I heard you?_ I asked myself and tried to remember but nothing came in my mind. I hated that I forgot needless information very fast.

"Mikan Sakura, please, come in." The school's nurse came outside from her room and looked around the room for me. Her eyes landed on Aoi and she rushed to her. She leaned down and asked her something that I didn't hear. Aoi nodded and answered back with quiet voice.

"I hate when nurse does that. Just because she's a freaking Hyuuga and her daddy is a company's leader, she thinks that she owns every person. So annoying." I almost jumped up, hearing Sumire's quiet voice.

"Sumire, what the hell are you doing here?" I whispered, turning my head to right to see Sumire leaning against the waiting room's wall.

"Oh, nothing, I just like to stalk people." She answered sarcastically and snapped her fingers. The nurse turned her head in our direction and smiled at us.

"Oops, I didn't notice you, girls."

"That's what she always says." Sumire's whisper made me giggle. The nurse raised her eyebrow, looking at me.

"Look out, she may think that you're crazy." Sumire smirked and walked away from the wall, closer to the nurse and Aoi.

"Hey, Aoi," Sumire said to Aoi and sat in the chair that was beside Aoi. She knew her? "What's wrong?"

"You girls talk and I will check Mikan Sakura." School's nurse pointed at me and the girls nodded.

"There's no need." I protested, pushing myself off the wall. The small talk with Aoi Hyuuga made me feel better. "I'm feeling better."

"Okay, dear," she smiled at me and asked if Aoi was ready to visit her. Aoi nodded, stood up and walked in the nurse's cabinet. Before walking in, she waved at me. I smiled and waved back, like a maniac.

"What are you doing, stupid?" Sumire asked right after Aoi went into the cabinet.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, not understanding why she turned so cold in few seconds.

"What fool makes friends with the person who's life it's going to ruin?" She asked me with a raised voice, as if talking with an annoying person. I have had noticed that she did it a lot.

"What are you talking about, Sumire?" I asked again.

She gritted her teeth and came closer to me. She leaned closer to whisper in my ear the words that changed my thoughts about Aoi.

"I doubt that it would be nice to make friends with Ruka Nogi's girlfriend."

oOo

The cappuccino was hot and it burned my tongue but I had to drink something to rest my thoughts. They were running around my head like wild horses, not knowing where to go and where to stop.

Why Aoi had to be so kind? I thought, closing my eyes and leaning in one of the comfy armchairs that were in my mom's work's office. Why were they so good to my back?

"Enjoying the silence, miss?" I opened my eyes to stare at a hottie. My mom was such a lucky lady. She had the sexiest job ever. She got to work with a lot of single and handsome gentlemen. They were always nice to me. Some even tried to hit on me. I usually turned them down. When mommy found out that I was getting ready for a date with her colleague, she gave me a house arrest.

"Yes, I am." I smiled, taking a strand of my hair and pushing it away from my face. The guy was worth my time. He seemed to be somewhere in his twenties.

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

I smiled and answered with no. He smirked and came closer to me. He took a glance around the room and found an extra chair on the other side of the room. He took it in his hands and put it down beside me. I tried to hide my excitement by drinking the hot cappuccino.

"Are you studying in university?" He asked, placing a palm on my thigh. I gulped down the sup of the cappuccino as his warm hand touched my jeans.

"No, I'm not. I'm still in high school." I made a giggle, trying to keep my calm face. I felt how my palms were sweating.

"Then you must be Yuka Sakura's daughter, right?" He asked, moving his hand down my thigh.

"Correct." I squeaked as he started to caress my thigh with his fingers. I was done there. Hot guys always won.

"Are you single?" His voice became soft. I nodded and felt how his hand left my thigh. It felt lonely, not feeling those soft caresses.

"And I bet that your mom doesn't allow you to date strangers."

"She doesn't have to know everything about me." I whispered, feeling how adrenalin started to pump in my veins. I stared at him and he stared at me. I put down the cup of the hot cappuccino on the table. I leaned back against the armchair and did nothing.

There was a silence and I didn't like it.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked my guest, turning my head to the left to look at him. He smirked and leaned closer.

"I want to kiss you right now," he said in a husky voice which made me legs tremble. I felt weak and could only nod my head.

He grinned, put his hand on the back of my head and moved it slowly closer to him. Usually, in Gossip Girl, Serena van der Woodsen would kiss him back. No, she would push him on the table and ravish him. I wondered if I could do the same as I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to be on mine.

When they touched, everything in me spun around. He opened my mouth with his lips and sexy put his tongue inside it. I drank him as I grabbed his shoulders and moved myself on his lap. I didn't notice how I did it but I ended up on his lap, kissing him lustful.

Hell, I didn't even know his name.

His hands slid down from my head to my back. They caressed it as we were kissing each other. I let out a gasp as he moved away from me, letting me breathe. We stared at each other for a moment before he asked me my name.

"It's Mikan Sakura," I whispered, staring in his eyes, "Yours?"

"Kaname Sono." He answered, smiling like a fool. His brown eyes were glinting with a mischief glint and he had a pretty smile. His blond hair was messy from my hands.

"Shall we continue, Kaname?" I asked, whispering his name. He smirked and drew me back to him. This time, he took the lead of kissing me.

After our little make out, we shared our mobile phone numbers and he returned to work. I sat back down in my chair and looked at the cappuccino which was cold now. I drank it down and giggled as I remembered how Kaname wrote me down his number. He's such a hot sweet pie.

When my mommy came back from her little dinner break, she asked me why I was staring in one spot and smiling like an idiot. I giggled and told her that it's a secret. She just shrugged her shoulders and sat in front of her work's PC.

oOo

"I don't believe you." Sumire told me after I called her and told my day's story. I giggled at her response and didn't say anything more. I was too lost in my memories. And too happy that I received a text message from Kaname.

"I'm not lying, Sumire. He's the sweetest guy I have ever met."

"Gosh, you just made out with a complete stranger and talked with him for few minutes. How can you judge him like that? Mikan, that sounds so not like you."

"I guess TV shows have a bad influence on me." I giggled and sighed dreamy.

"Don't forget about your mission, love fool."

"Yes, yes. I'll never forget." I laughed and said goodnight to Sumire.

I went in Facebook before turning off my PC. It turned out that I had a friend request. It was from Kokoroyomi.

Not thinking much, I picked Approve and logged off Facbook. I should have known what mess it would bring to me.

oOo

**A/N** – So, we see Mikan's character in its full light. She's not a complete slut but she's not an innocent angel, too. I want her to be alike Blair Waldorf. But not complete copy.

I didn't proofread this chapter, so, there might be some spelling mistakes. I'm sorry if there are.

**- LCG**


	7. I HEART STICKY NOTES

**Disclaimer **– I don't own Facebook and Gakuen Alice.

oOo

**I _HEART_ GEEKS**

oOo

_I_ **HEART **STICKY** NOTES**

oOo

I was running down the street to the closest McDonald's. I was hungry. Yuka Sakura, my dear mother, made me no dinner. She left a sticky note glued on the refrigerator.

_The food is in the refrigerator, you know how to use the microwave. Don't call Pyer, he's with us. We (me & your father) are going to visit Misaki and Tsubasa (her boyfriend). We know that you don't like him much, that's why we decided to leave you alone in the house. We'll be back tomorrow. _

_XOXO, your parents._

How sweet from my mother, I thought, as I ran past some old grannies that were walking very slowly down the sidewalk. Some of them stank of medicine. I tried to hold my breath when I passed them.

When I reached McDonald's , I was out of breathe. It was such an unfortunate that my parents took Pyer, our limousine driver, with them.

But alas, it gave me a perfect chance to meet Kaname for the first date. One week had passed after the little incident I had with Kaname in my mother's office.

As I walked inside the McDonald's, Kaname was already sitting at one of the tables and drinking Coke. His beach blond hair was messy and his hazel eyes were looking outside the window beside his table.

I walked closer to him, my heart beat got faster and I let out a giggle when he looked at me and waved. I kissed him on the cheek as I walked beside him.

"Hey," I told him as I sat beside him and took a fry from his plate. He growled and poked my left side.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to sound angry. Guys found that very cute. Kaname smirked and pinched my cheek.

"Trying to be the bad-ass type of guy on the first date. I heard that it turns girls on." He laughed and put his hand on my left thigh. It seemed like he wanted to be touchy-feely with me. Somehow, I didn't have the mood for our little games. I took his hand in my hand and moved it away from my leg.

He looked at me with raised eyebrow, asking me what I was doing. I just sighed and turned my head from left to right, making sure that he realizes that I'm not in the mood for couple-y activities.

"What bad bug bit you today?" Kaname asked, taking the wallet out from his pants pocket. He stood up and looked at me, as if waiting for an answer. When it didn't come, he just shrugged and walked away to order food for us.

After few minutes of intensive staring at the white wall, he came back with a red tray. On it was McDonald's food and drinks. They looked delicious but somehow, I didn't have the appetite for them.

"I will order salad." I told him, stood up and almost ran to the order stand. The cashier smiled and greeted me. I nodded and told him that I wanted McWrap and salads. When he handled them to me, I took out my wallet and paid for my food. I thanked and walked to the table where Kaname sat. He had been watching me.

"You seem strange today. Something is wrong?" Kaname asked me as I sat down opposite him.

"Look, Kaname, I'm sorry, you're a great guy and all but somehow I'm not feeling the feels you have to feel when you're at date."

"So, you're turning my offer to be your boyfriend down?"

"Yes," I told him, staring directly in his brown eyes. He sighed and looked down at the tray of food. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No, you didn't. I was prepared for this." He smiled at me and took a bite from his BigMac, still staring at me.

"Good, then we have no hate between each other and we can call this as just a meeting between friends, right?" I faked a smile and he nodded.

We ate in silence. It was very awkward. When I tried to start a conversation, he ended it with plain words. When we finished the early dinner, we stood up, cleaned the tray and put the wrappers in the waste bin.

When we walked out the McDonald's, Kaname turned around to face me and put his hands on my shoulders. He leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips. When he moved away, he stared at me for few seconds. Then, he let my shoulders go and told me the words that made me sick.

"My friends at the job told me that you're easy to get and easy to lose. I guess you like that kind of relationships. I'm sorry but I'm not shagging those kinds of girls who only want some attention. I wish you the best. Please, act like you don't know me at the office, Mikan."

I stared at him as he walked away from me, leaving me alone on the street. This wasn't how I pictured my date to be with Kaname.

I took off my phone and texted Sumire.

_The date is over. I fucked it up. We are over. Talk to talk? x_

Soon a reply came.

_What the fuq? I'm at the work ATM. Will be waiting for you. x_

I went out from my messages and locked my phone and put it back in my bag. I went the opposite way where Kaname went.

Sumire worked at the mall that wasn't far away from the McDonald's I just had the worst date ever. I had to walk till her a few quarters.

As I walked in the mall, I was greeted by the delicious smell that came from pizzeria that was built near the main entrance.

Sumire worked in one small shop that was located at the second floor in the mall, that's why I had to use elevator to get to her. When I stepped inside it, there stood a girl and a boy around my age. They were whispering something into each other's ear and giggling like lunatics. That's what love did to them.

When the elevator stopped at the second floor, I jumped out of it and walked straight in the shop where Sumire worked. She was setting in order some documents when I walked closer to her. She looked up as I coughed and a grin grew on her face.

"Hey, Mikan!" she greeted me and looked down at the papers. "I need to finish this. While I'm setting these papers in order, can you spill the beans about today? I want to know if that was really the worst date ever."

I told her everything about what happened with me from the morning till the time where I stood at the moment.

She didn't say a world until I finished my speech. When it was over, she stared at me and opened her mouth to say something. But nothing came out because her eyes suddenly moved away from me to look at the shop's entrance.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I turned around to look at the same place where Sumire was staring. There stood a guy around our age. His eyes were hidden by the thick sunglasses and he was looking around, as if searching for something.

"Can I help you?" Sumire asked and moved away from the cash desk. The guy looked at us and then grabbed his sunglasses and took them off.

He seemed familiar. The eyes of his made me remember of Aoi Hyuuga.

"Oh, my gosh! You're Natsume Hyuuga, aren't you?" Sumire asked, running closer to him and stopping right in front of him. Her eyes went very large and I could see a drool coming out from her mouth even from the spot I was standing.

Natsume Fucking Hyuuga looked at Sumire and smirked. His face was perfect and his lips, when he made a smirk, made a sexy turn to one side. I swear, I could hear how Sumire's heart beat went faster when he moved and walked around her. He was walking closer to me and stopped right in front of me.

I looked up, since he was taller than me. His face was perfect. There were no zits or any imperfection.

"I have seen you somewhere." His voice was husky and the way he talked made me go into a dreamy state.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not understanding what he said at first. Then, I got the message thanks to Sumire, who was standing behind him and making weird faces.

He didn't repeat himself and it got a bit awkward. Sumire couldn't handle the deadly silence, that's why she dropped the ultimate bomb.

"I have heard that you joined Alice Academy, is that right? Why haven't we seen you in our classes?" She made a maneuver around him and now stood in front of Natsume.

Sumire stretched out her hand for a shake and smiled to Natsume, hoping that he will accept the handshake.

He started at her hand and then looked back at her. He smirked and turned around to walk away. Sumire opened her mouth but nothing more came out than a long squeak.

The way he treated Sumire made me feel anger.

"Hey, jerk, who do you think you are? Just because your father owns the most successful company doesn't mean that you can treat people like shit." I shouted and walked closer to him. If somebody hurt the ones I loved, I turned into a nasty bitch.

He turned around and looked at me. "Funny, look who's talking. I saw how you judged the people in the train. I saw how you looked at the old ladies. It's funny how good I remember it all but it's not hard to forgot some little chicks who attack you with their hands and touches your body parts for no reason at all." He made it all sound so wrong but in the same time he was right. I was being a bitch back then.

"You have no rights to judge me." I tried to defense myself but the defense turned against me as he smirked at me.

"Neither have you." With that he turned around and walked away from the shop. As he walked through the entrance, some girls that have stood outside the shop and admired him from the distance came rushing toward him to as to take a picture.

"I don't want him in our school anymore." Sumire told me and walked back to the cash-desk.

I nodded and only stared at his posture. Something about him made me irked. I wanted to punch the nearest wall but then I would hurt my slender fingers which were manicured few hours ago. I didn't want to do the damage to my hard work.

I sighed and turned around to face Sumire. She stared at me, pointless.

"I think I will go and buy us hot cups of coffee. Are you in for it?" I suggested. Sumire smiled and raised her thumbs up.

I turned around and walked outside the shop to search for the coffee shop in the mall. As I passed by the girls who have been taking photos with Natsume Hyuuga, they called me out. I looked at them to see how flashlight flashes in my direction.

"Do you know Natsume? Who he is to you? You both looked very cozy there?" Questions like this were thrown in my direction. I just shrugged my shoulders and tried to avoid them.

"Wait, are you Mikan Sakura? Right! You're from Alice Academy, right? I used to study there and, like, everyone was talking about you. You're so lucky to know Natsume Hyuuga!"

Could someone shut them up? I decided to make a run for the shop. As I started to run, the girls shouted some comments that I didn't bother to remember. Some called me rude names for not answering but all I wanted was to get to the coffee shop. Once I was in it, I noticed someone very familiar sitting at one of the tables.

"Mikan!" Aoi Hyuuga called me as soon as she noticed me walk in the shop. She came toward me and smiled she had just received a puppy for the Christmas.

She was too cute to not like. I could already picture that my revenge to Ruka will flunk.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me and stopped in front of me.

"I'm getting coffee for me and my best friend. She works here."

"Wow, how lovely." She smiled and turned around to shout, "Come here, boo bear."

I looked at the direction where Aoi was looking and felt how my heart beat rose. The one and only, Ruka Nogi rose from his seat and came toward us. When he saw me, his smile disappeared and it was replaced by a blank look.

"Here, Mikan, meet my boyfriend Ruka." Aoi took his hand in hers and turned around to give me a charming smile. Ruka still looked not impressed.

"I know him." I told her, not tearing my look away from Ruka.

"Really? He never told me. Ruka, I'm waiting for some explanation from you." Aoi playfully hit Ruka and giggled while Ruka just smirked and shrugged.

"I didn't want to hear how much you adore Mikan." He told her and looked in her eyes. They both stared at each other like they were lost in each other's eyes. I wanted to turn around and run away. I didn't like these demonstrations of love in public.

"It's nice to meet you both but I have to hurry because my friend is waiting." I told them and tried to get past them to finally order two cups of hot coffee.

"Okay, bye, Mikan." Aoi said and took her boyfriend's hand to lead him back to the place where they were sitting before I came in. I looked at the table where they sat and wasn't surprised to see Natsume Hyuuga there, chilling and talking on the phone.

So, they were friends. I thought as I made a note in my brain for my revenge plan. No, I wasn't giving up on it. I needed to observe Ruka before realizing my plan in reality. And I won't forgive him for calling me a tramp. I needed to give him a payback. To do it, I will need to turn the closest people of his against him.

I smiled as I thought how closer I was getting to Aoi. Playing nice was working pretty well. I believed that it will need only few weeks to make her my friend.

After all, getting ride of Kaname wasn't that bad, it will help me to concentrate and put all my thoughts on the plan.

Wonderful.

oOo

**A/N** – Hello, sorry for making Mikan a bit softer in the beginning and the middle of this chapter. She was fading away but now she's back and ready to bite. I hope you're enjoying the way this story is going.

**~LCG**


	8. I HEART PARTIES

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Gakuen Alice.

oOo

**I _HEART_ GEEKS**

oOo

_I _**HEART **PARTIES

oOo

Revenge is bad. At last, that's what everyone was trying to teach me when I was younger but that didn't really worked since at the moment, I was plotting my own revenge for Ruka Nogi.

I knew that this revenge plan was taking a lot of my time. Hence, I had only three points written down for the revenge in my planner. All I knew was the fact that the revenge is going to be messy and it will cost a lot.

I had to make Aoi Hyuuga break up with her boyfriend. First, I would sabotage him. Make it look like he cheated on her with somebody. Only I had a problem because I needed to find the someone who would try to act as his girlfriend. Second, I would show the pictures to Aoi and she would freak out and call her darling to call the quits.

With losing his girlfriend, he will feel like a shit. At last, I, Mikan Sakura, hoped so. If only he wasn't from that type of guys who don't give a single fuck about his love life. Then, there is going to be an alternative and this alternative is going to be – turning his friends against him and make them think that he's a douche bag.

It's going to be a tricky one since I don't really know Ruka Nogi's friends. This leaded me to the point number one where I had to make Aoi believe that Ruka is cheating on her. To make her believe me and tell everything about her life, I had to be friends with her.

Since she was a fan of mine, it won't be hard to do.

oOo

On Monday, the school was half empty. Part of the classes didn't happen because the summer break was coming. The seniors were getting ready to graduate school while the rest of the students were worrying about their final exams.

"What if I fail?"

"What if the mark is lower than I want?"

"What if I don't make it to the next grade?"

Silly questions like these could be heard almost everywhere.

I was sitting in the rest room and tapping the free minutes away on my iPad. The ventilator which the school's cleaner had put in the room, was buzzing a quiet hum. I was alone in the whole room.

I was alone until a nerd decided to appear out of nowhere.

"Hello, Sakura Mikan." The nerd came closer and sat beside me. He smelt like something ancient. He wore a black shirt and beige trousers. It was the same Kokoroyomi from the past.

"Just call me Mikan because everyone normal does it." I told him as I closed the Chrome tab. I had been reading a fanfiction Hotaru had written. She used to be a good writer but then she lost the spunk because she was too old for fanfictions.

"Mikan, I have a favor to ask you." He sounded so polite that I had the urge to hit him in the face.

"Spill it out, smarty." I urged him, getting tired of him.

"I told my friend that I will have a date for his party but I have none and I wondered if you wanted to be my date. The party is going to happen tomorrow." He said it fast and clean and for the first time I was able to understand him properly.

"What I will get in favor for this?" I asked, taking my gaze away from my iPad's screen to look at Kokoroyomi. He was blushing and hid his face behind his bangs.

"Money?" Koko asked, trying to sound brave. It wasn't working and his voice started to shake again.

"How much?" I knew that I was making fun of him but I couldn't stop doing it. He was so cute when he was embarrassed.

"Ten thousand yens?" He asked and looked up from the ground to look in my eyes. "Whatever you want, just come with me."

"If you would be more my type, I bet I would have melted right now." I told him, while laughing at the grin he made. "You're a doofus."

"No, I'm just happy that you're going to be my date. Can't wait to tell pals about it." He got up from the sofa and was about to walk away but I stopped him.

"Hey, wait, what's your number?" I asked him, picking out from my jean's pocket my android phone.

"Check my Facebook, it's there." He smiled back at me and walked away.

The fact that he was in my Facebook had totally left my mind. I opened his Facebook page and saved his mobile phone's number in mine android. Mikan Sakura was saving a nerd's phone's number in her phone. Who would have guessed that?

When I turned off my iPad, the bell from the lesson rang and I got up to the History that was together with Hotaru. I have missed her so much.

When I walked in the classroom, I fell in Hotaru's embraced and hugged her with all my strength. She laughed under me and tried to push me away but I didn't let her go. Hotaru wasn't from the lovey dovey type of people. She better liked to keep her distance than love someone.

"Get off me! You're suffocating me with your weight." She knew my weak point and I let her go. I was afraid to get fat and weight too much for my age.

"You're no fun, Hotaru." I giggled as she glared at me. I sat in the seat behind her. I had marked the desk as mine since the beginning of high school. No one was allowed to sit behind Hotaru expect for me. That's what everyone knew.

"I'm going to a party with a nerd tomorrow." I whispered as I leaned toward her across my desk. She turned around and raised her eyebrow.

"Since when you started going for those guys?"

"Time changes everything, my dear. And money makes the world go around." I told her and we laughed at my silly joke.

The teacher came in and one hour long class started.

oOo

I was standing outside my house in the best dress I could ever find in my wardrobe. It was a red mini dress from _Abercrombie & Fitch_. Yuka bought me it when her business colleges were coming for the dinner. I hoped that it wasn't impropriate to show off shoulders in the party we were going to.

Kokoroyomi was already ten minutes late. I wondered where he was. It sure was rude to be late on a date, he should know it.

Earlier, Sumire had called me to tell her that a random guy came up to her in the shop she was working and asked her to go on a date. She had accepted and at the moment she called me, I needed to calm her and tell her that everything is going to be fine, even if I knew I was lying. Going to a date with a stranger was the worst mistake anyone could make. Take my and Kaname relationships for the example. He tried to ask me out again few times on the internet and through the phone but I told him that everything was over between us.

As I was wondering how Sumire was doing at the date, a car stopped in front of my house's gates and Koko stepped out through the passenger's door.

I walked to the gates, pushed the button that opened them and walked through them. They closed automatically. Koko grinned at me as I kissed him on the cheek. I had to act as if I was his date, after all.

"You look very beautiful." He told me as he stepped back and checked me out.

"For few seconds I started to wonder that you fooled me with the party invite." I laughed and opened the car to get in. When we got in, only then I noticed that the driver was a guy I didn't know.

"Mikan, meet Kitsuneme. He's my childhood friend." Koko smiled at the guy and hit him on the shoulder. The guy murmured low greeting and started the car. I couldn't see him from the front but from the back he looked like a pretty good catch.

"Hello," I told him and moved my gaze away from him to look at Koko who was busy playing with his iPhone. It looked like I had to find fun in my own company while we were driving to the party.

The ride was fast. Kitsuneme wasn't afraid to speed up at some places where we shouldn't.

When we got in front of the house where the party happened, we stepped out and he locked the car. I got a chance to look at him and, sadly, he wasn't my type, either. What was wrong with geeks and their not handsome friends?

"After twenty minutes the other group will come, that's what they said to me when I called them." Kitsuneme told us as we walked toward the door.

"This is your party?" I asked him and he nodded, taking out the keys from his jacket's pocket to unlock the house's door. Instead of big mansion, there was a small house with two floors.

"Cozy place," I told him as we stepped inside the house. The inside smelt like pizza and still air. The rooms were very small and there were not much furniture in them.

"Do whatever you want, guys. I have to go to shop to buy some drinking cups. If the door bell rings, Koko, you know what to do. Bye!" Kitsuneme showered us with the words as he made his was to the door. Before closing them, he turned around and winked at me. I didn't know how to react to it, that's why I only smiled.

Kitsuneme sure was a weird guy.

"Do you want something to drink?" Koko asked me as he walked to the kitchen. I followed him as my made my way through the living room.

The first room in Kitsuneme's house was a large living room, then, in the back of the living room was a kitchen. If you turned to the left after you walked in the house, you were greeted by the stairs that lead to the upstairs. I hoped that this night I won't have to go there. Everything already was too small for me.

"He has some soda?" I asked and sat in the empty chair in front of the kitchen island. Koko nodded and took out of the freezer Coke. He gave the bottle to me and I opened it. I took a gulp and was happy to finally erase my craving for something to drink.

We talked about something unimportant for the rest of the time. When the door bell rang, Koko ran to the living room. I stayed in the kitchen and enjoyed the silence until the rest of the guests came in.

"Koko, man, good to see you here."

The Coke bottle froze in my hands as I heard his voice. I doubted that it could be he for a moment and waited to hear more of it but the rest was muffed as some girls started laugh and giggle.

I sat up from the chair and walked toward the door to look at the guests. I took out my android phone from my small purse, just in case.

Smile appeared on my face when I saw who had come in the house.

It was Ruka Nogi and some of his friends. And some chick was griping his arm and trying to drag him away from Koko. That chick was definitely not Aoi Hyuuga.

I took a quick photo of both of them.

This party is going to be lots of fun.

oOo

**~LCG**


	9. I HEART HANGOVERS

Disclaimer – I don't own Gakuen Alice.

oOo

**I **_**HEART**_** GEEKS**

oOo

_I _**HEART **HANGOVERS

oOo

"I want to introduce you with my new friend." Koko told Ruka and turned in my way. I was still standing in the doorway and staring at Ruka and his girl friend that was still attached to his arm.

She had blue hair, she was wearing red shorts, black leggings and checkered tee shirt with red cardigan on it. She looked like some kind of punk and she was very, very thin.

"Hello," I told them and stepped in the guest room. My high heel shoes made a clicking sound when I walked toward them. I smiled when I stopped in front of the guests, and pulled out my free hand, in which I wasn't holding my android phone, for them to shake it.

"Heeey." Blue haired girl greeted me as she jumped away from Ruka to come crashing in my embrace. She hugged me very tight and I let out a loud yelp, which made the rest to laugh.

"Nonoko is a bit insane. Don't take her too seriously." Pink haired girl, which suddenly appeared in front of me, smiled at me and took Nonoko by her shoulder to push her away from me. Nonoko didn't obey and let the pink haired girl guide her toward the sofa where they fell in.

Ruka took my still raised hand in his and shook it. "I have seen you in school." He told me as a smirk appeared in his face. I just _knew_ that he remembered me pretty well.

"Yes, I have heard about you, Ruka Nogi." I told him, gripping his hand very hard. He winced when I almost broke his hand's bones. I hoped it did some small damage on him.

Whatever, he will get his payback soon.

I told Koko that I will be in the kitchen if he needed something from me and went to the kitchen.

In the kitchen I looked at the photos I had taken when Nonoko had been glued to Ruka. She was smiling at him while Ruka looked a bit annoyed.

I tried to ignore my inner voice which told me not to post the pictures in Facebook. I wanted to make a scandal, a chaos, where Ruka Nogi will lose somebody very dear to him.

As I hit the link to post the picture, Kitsuneme came into the kitchen from the backyard's door. He was carrying two large packs of plastic drinking cups.

"Isn't that a bit too much?" I asked as I closed the web browser in my phone. The photo was updated with another one, where I was in my house in the red dress. I had tried to make it not look like I was setting something up in my Facebook account.

"You never know how many people will come to your party." Kitsuneme laughed as he put the packs on the kitchen table. "Can you help me for a moment?"

"Sure," I smiled, put my phone in my purse and left it on the table where I have sat.

While helping out Kitsuneme, I learned how he had met Koko. They used to be neighbors. Almost every day, they went out and played together. Then, Kitsuneme's parents broke up and Kitsuneme moved away with his father. He moved to Tokyo's other side while Koko was left in the same place. He had no friends until his parents bought him a computer. There he searched for Kitsuneme and found him. Every day they chatted and played online games together. Kitsuneme's addiction to online games didn't last forever because his mother made him join a basketball team. He had to leave Koko, again.

When high school began, Kitsuneme's parents bought him his own little house, so he could be closer to Koko. He moved in right after he was sixteen.

"I'm not studying in Alice Academy because I don't want to deal with the elite people that go there. They are not worth my time." He smiled at me and I realized that maybe, not so handsome guy could be a bit handsome, after all.

"It's not that bad. I'm from the elite but I can tell you that we don't attack those, who are lower than us." I sweetly smiled at him and cut open one of the packs that held the plastic cups. I took them out and brought them to the main room where the party was already happening.

Walking in the room, I stopped in my tracks right after I noticed who had appeared in the party while I was in the kitchen.

Natsume Hyuuga was lazily talking with Koko, while Ruka stood near them and interrupted the conversation with few remarks.

I blinked for a moment and let myself understand that those three guys were connected with each other. Hell, they even looked like best mates from my point of view.

"Hey, Mikan, can you give one cup?" Nonoko almost ran into me as she stopped in front of me.

"Yes, sure, go ahead, take one." I told her as I put the pack with the cups on the small table between the sofa and the TV table.

When I looked around the room, I noticed a lot of new faces. Some of them were studying in Alice Academy while others weren't recognizable.

"Boring party, right?" Nonoko spoke up, again. She hadn't moved away from me. I took a glance at her and she, noticing that I was looking at her, held up the plastic cup and took a sip from it. I haven't noticed in what time she had filled the cup but now it wasn't empty anymore.

"I have seen better parties." I told her honesty.

Nonoko laughed, put her plastic cup on the small table and put her free hand in her red shorts pocket. She took out a small plastic bag that was filled with something green.

Her grin grew bigger when realization hit me. She had taken marijuana here.

"Want to have a smoke?" She asked me and after a pause added, "It will bring the fun."

"No, thank you." I answered and walked back to the kitchen. Nonoko mumbled something after me but I didn't stay to listen in her.

Kitsuneme was there, filling the cups with the beverage.

"Do you know that there are girls with marijuana here?" I asked him as I stopped beside him. He stopped filling the cups and turned toward me.

Somebody turned up the music and some hip hop song started to play in full volume. Kitsuneme smiled at my scowl and walked to the cupboard to take out some new packs of empty cups.

"Isn't that what happens in parties most of the time?" He asked me and took few cups in his hands to handle them to me. "Now go and put these on the table, Mikan."

"Who am I? Some kind a volunteer to put the cups in the right places?" I raised my voice and felt how my cheeks burnt. I didn't like to be angry but he left me no other choices. I stormed out the kitchen to walk into the guest room where the party had started with us.

Koko was in the middle of the room, throwing his fists up with the music's beat that came from the speakers of the radio. Nanoko and the pink haired girl were grinding against Koko and giggling like some maniacs. It looked like they got to smoke the weed in the time I was in the kitchen, or maybe they were just that carefree.

"Mikan?" As soon as I heard her voice, I spun around and put on my face a really fake smile.

"Luna, glad to see you here!" I told her as I wrapped my hands around her shoulders and pushed her against myself. We shared an embrace that was called as a really awkward hug.

I had to pretend that I knew somebody here, otherwise I will spend all my night standing in the corner, which I couldn't let happen.

Mikan Sakura isn't a wallflower, not anymore.

This sentence was repeated in my secret diary thousand times. Ten pages of my diary consisted of this sentence. You could say that I was obsessed with that thought.

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked me as I stepped away from her. She looked at my outfit and raised her thumb. I smiled and did the same, even without checking her dress because I knew that everything she ever wore cost more than the clothes in my wardrobe.

"My friend invited me here." I smiled and raised my eyebrow at her, as if asking her the same question. She got the meaning to my arched eyebrow and turned around to point her index finger in the room's only sofa's direction. It was occupied by Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga.

"I came here with my guy friend." She told me but I didn't understand what she meant with phrase "guy friend".

"Excuse me?" I asked her and she let out a nervous giggle.

"We are friends. Of course, I want to be more with him. For crying out loud, Mikan, look at him. He's perfect." Luna whined and took my hand in hers. "Let's go to the dance floor and have some fun."

We walked toward the little group of people on the dance floor that was trying to dance. While we improvised dancing, the other group came to us and we joined them. Soon, I was being taught how to grind by Nonoko. We shared a laugh and after I made some improvement in my lacking grinding skills, she dragged me away toward room's corner where was placed piano.

Nonoko opened the layer that hid the piano's keys. There was the plastic pack of marijuana. Before taking it out, she glanced at me, as if asking if I want some.

I knew marijuana was bad but the way this party was going, I would end up sitting in the kitchen, being completely sober while others will have the best time.

That's why I nodded and followed some kind of scared instinct I had from my childhood.

_If Mikan says no, then we should leave her. _

While I was daydreaming, Nonoko had already rolled up two pairs of cigarettes. I guess she kept good things in those mini shorts.

She lit up my cigarette with a pink lighter.

As I took a drag, I felt how the smoke goes inside me. It felt weirdly peaceful and calm. When I opened my eyes, I noticed how Nonoko's blue hair were sparkling in the room's lamplight and how small, little fireflies were dancing in the air.

As I looked into Nonoko's eyes, I started to giggle. We laughed for few minutes as we finished the cigarettes. Then, we went back on the dance floor.

I lost my sense around the part when I took shots and someone pushed me down on the table.

oOo

I woke up thanks to a grumbling stomach. I was lying on a floor. There was a blanket underneath me. I lazily smiled, thinking about that someone who could put a blanket underneath me.

As I tried to get up, my head started to throb in dull pain. I fell back on my back and let out a loud moan.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad." Somebody behind me spoke up.

I turned around and smiled as I saw Koko. He was standing in the doorway with a towel in his hands. I looked at the towel and back at him. Noticing my stare, he let out a little laugh and came in the room.

"This used to be my room when I lived with Kitsuneme." He looked around the empty room and smiled. "He promised me that he will leave it empty, in case I come back."

"And why am I here?" I asked him, trying to get up in sitting position. Vision was still dull but I managed to get used to it.

Koko came closer and got on his knees in front of me. He put the towel, which turned to be cold, on my forehead and, for some reason, it made me feel better.

"Kitsuneme wanted you to stay in this room, since we are _dating_." He made the word "dating" sound like acid.

I rolled my eyes and took a hold of the towel. As our hands touched, Koko froze and stared in my eyes for few seconds.

"Koko," I spoke, not moving my hands away from his, "Please, you can leave now. I'm sure I will find my way out from this room. We're in the second floor, right?"

"Yes," he said and moved away from me as far as he could. "You're correct, I need to go back to Kitsuneme and tell him that you're awake."

With that, he turned around and walked out the empty room. I slowly stood up because I still had the bad hangover. I made my way to the window and looked outside it. There was a nice view to the street. One black Range Rover was parked in front of Kitsuneme's house. Curisity got me and I wondered who could be the driver. Maybe it's his parents' car.

The idea of the parents, being in the first floor, where the party was, made me turn around and storm out the room. Before walking down the stairs, I found the bathroom.

I tried to fix my make up and hair. I didn't turn out the way I wanted, but I looked bearable, at least.

I walked downstairs and found no parents. Instead of parents, I found Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi on the couch. They looked fresher than yesterday.

"Look who's up." Ruka laughed at me as I walked in with blank expression on my face. I had no idea about what he was talking. "Yesterday was a wild night."

"I can't remember it." I told him and chose to take a seat beside Natsume since I felt too dizzy to stand. It was awkward since we weren't familiar at all with each other. The only thing I knew about him was that he had a sister, he was a douche, and he was rich and a bit mysterious.

"After the amount of vodka you drunk, I doubt I would remember anything. Sakura, I sure as hell didn't know you were such a bad ass." Ruka's words made me feel nauseous.

"What did I do?" I asked him, hoping for a honest answer.

Instead, he just laughed and told me to look in my phone.

The mention of phone made me realize I didn't have my purse with myself.

"Where's my purse?" I asked to the boys, hoping that they had seen it yesterday.

"In the kitchen!" Koko's replied from the kitchen.

I stood up and ran to it. I heard how the guys followed me, just to see my reaction to my phone. As I took it out from my purse, I noticed that I had changed my phone's background picture.

It was Koko and me, both looking slight drunk and dreamy eyed. I looked at Koko and he just shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Go into your photo album, you gonna love it." Ruka's voice was high pitched, as if he was anxious about my reaction. As I opened my phone's photo album, everything inside my went dull.

There were pictures of me dancing on the table, drinking a lot of vodka glasses, taking a drag of the weed, kissing Koko, drunk selfies of myself, a lot of pictures with Luna and the last picture made me frown. I had made out with Nonoko.

"I didn't know you were lesbian." Ruka said as I closed my phone. I threw a death glare in his way and cleared my throat.

"No, I'm straight, I like guys." I answered and put my phone in my red purse.

"Cool, I hope you won't mind that I put the picture in Facebook and tagged you in it." His words made me lose my control.

I turned around and attacked him, throwing my body on him. He tried to protest but we both fell on the floor. As we lied on the floor, I got up on my knees and captured him between my legs. I punched his chest, slapped his cheek and scream at him.

Strong hands got around my waist and lifted me up. I tried to struggle but those arms were stronger than I thought.

As I was placed back on the floor, Ruka got up from the floor.

"You're a mad woman, Mikan Sakura." Ruka whispered breathlessly.

I gritted my teeth together and hissed at him like a cat. I didn't like the boy, not one bit.

"Both of you need to calm down." Hyuuga's calm voice sent shivers on my hot skin. I sent him a glare. He sent me back a single smirk.

Cocky bastard. He wasn't better than Nogi.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Koko asked me as I took my red purse and walked toward the entrance doors.

"Don't worry, Koko. Thanks for inviting me to the party, it was fun but I have better things to do than waste my time on few dorks right now." I smiled at Koko and dorks and opened the doors to walk out.

"Will you get home?" Koko asked me before I stepped out the doorway.

"I remember everything good before Nonoko gave me weed, so, I should be fine." I answered and walked out the house with laughter playing in the background.

It was Wednesday; both of my parents were at work, only the maids were at the house. They let me in and asked if I needed something for my headache. They knew I didn't like hangovers.

"No, it's alright. I'm going to take a little nap." I smiled at them and rushed to the second floor.

In my room, I walked closer to the bed and turned my purse upside down to shake out all the rubbish from the party.

A picture fell out my purse and I took it as fast as I could. It was printed out from a computer, in paper format.

In the picture there was Sumire. She was lying on a bed. Her nakedness was covered by a white blanket. She was posing for the picture with a smile on her lips. I turned the picture around and found a written message on it. It was written with a lipstick.

_If you can't bring the Queen down, make her allies fall first. _

_xoxo_

oOo

**~LCG**


	10. I HEART LOSERS

Disclaimer – I don't own Gakuen Alice.

oOo

**I ****_HEART _****GEEKS**

oOo

_I _**HEART** LOSERS

oOo

There was somebody who wanted to not see me as popular as I was. I had no idea who it could be. But I knew one – I had to find him or her.

I called Sumire right after I had found the picture of her in my purse.

I could hear how she was shaking when I told her about the picture.

"_It happened when I was fifteen. I swear, it isn't what it seems. I had my underwear on. The guy who took the picture told me that he liked my body and he had a thing for taking pictures where a girl is sleeping in his bed. I know, it sounds like total bullshit but believe me, I'm sane as I could be. God, Mikan, I have no idea who could know the guy who took the picture since it happened in a different city. And, as far as I know, he didn't put it in the Internet. I really hope that nothing has changed, but, if I'll find out that he put my pictures in the Internet, I swear, I'll cut his balls off." _

Now we were on a new mission, find the person who put the dirty pictures in my bag. The only problem is that I was obviously blacked out from the amount of alcohol at Kitsuneme's party.

I had to face the lovely people from that event again.

I groaned and leaned against my bedroom's wall. This will be a lot of pain in the neck.

oOo

After a day, my teacher texted me to go to school after the test results. I was panicking more than I should. My legs were shaking and palms were sweating.

As I took a step in the school, Luna Koizumi greeted me with a wicked smile.

"Hello, Mikan Sakura, what a pleasure to see you all smiling and lovely. Are you ready for the summer?"

I wanted to jump on her and scratch her pretty face. Really, why she had to throw rude remarks at me when it was near the end of school's year?

"So, did your find your best friend nudes? I really couldn't believe them when I found them in Facebook. I just had to share it with everyone, you know?" she asked as she took a step closer. Her smile grew as she noticed my reaction to her said words.

Rage. All I saw was red and the slap I threw on her made me feel excited and on a rush.

She screamed and fell on the ground. Perhaps the slap was a bit too harsh from me.

"Mikan Sakura, principal's office, right now!" A teacher I didn't know told me as she helped Luna to get up. When she was on her feet, she sent me nasty glares. Her cheek was red and I could still feel her skin on my palm.

It was worth it, I told myself as I sat in front of confused principal who was asking me why I pounced on Luna.

"She told me a bad word." I answered and smiled like a good kid. They always forgave me.

"Okay, Mikan, but make sure this was the last time." Principal smiled back at me and I fist bumped the air in my mind.

oOo

When I went outside to take a small break from all the drama that happened in school, I ran into Natsume Hyuuga.

"What are you doing here? A little bit late to start school when the summer break is after a week, no?"

"Nice to see you too." He smirked at me and fixed his messy hair.

"I know this sounds stalker-ish, but do you have a thing for messy hair? Like, whenever I see you, your hair is always a bird's nest." I spat at him with a grin on my lips.

He leaned closer to me and took off his Ray Ban sunglasses. "It's a style, babe."

"Don't call me a babe, Hyuuga. I'm only being nice to you because I know your sister."

"And you publically molested me." He winked and turned around to walk into school.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" I asked him and followed.

"You're really delusional if you believe that I'll tell you, Sakura."

"Hey, you know my last name!" I exclaimed as we made our way to the principal's office. If Hyuuga wanted to be mysterious, he was failing at this, big time.

"It happens if a sister is a huge fan of you." He said and suddenly turned around. I stopped, trying not to run in him.

"What is it?" I looked up to ask him.

"This is the part when you stop following me and mind your own business, Sakura."

"Okay, Hyuuga, see you later." I faked a smile and walked away.

Sure, Natsume Hyuuga wasn't very social.

oOo

After getting my test results, I went over to Hotaru. We were drinking slushies, listening to MTV and making up summer plans.

"We need to go every weekend to the beach! I want to see handsome boys in swimming trunks." I told her as I took a sip from my strawberry slushie.

"How about your grand revenge on Ruka Nogi?" She asked me from her laptop. Hotaru was an intelligent person who couldn't be bothered to stay in the same room with a laptop without touching it.

"I'm still working on it." I lied and looked at the ground to have something to look at.

"Which means that nothing is happening." Hotaru laughed and looked away from the laptop to look at me. "You're such a loser."

"My revenge is easier said than done." I explained and walked around the room in circles for a while. Hotaru laughed for a bit and then calmed down.

"Or you could just forget about it." Hotaru said after a pause.

"You want me to act like nothing happened and that I'm okay with the way Ruka Nogi acted toward me?" I asked, putting my slushie down on the table where Hotaru's laptop was put.

"No, I want you to kick him in the crotch and that's all. Let him be an idiot but let him know his place." Hotaru suggested and winked at me.

I smiled back and sat down on the table between the slushie and Hotaru's laptop. "What would I do without you, Hotaru?"

"You would be dead." Hotaru smiled and I laughed at her answer.

oOo

**~LCG**


	11. I HEART RUNAWAYS

Disclaimer – I don't own Gakuen Alice.

oOo

**I ****_HEART _****GEEKS**

oOo

_I _**HEART** RUNAWAYS

oOo

A blonde looked at me and raised her eyebrows above her smoky eyes. She wasn't afraid to show that she wouldn't put up with my bad attitude toward her and her brother.

I didn't care what she felt towards me. After all, I was there just for one reason – to make a good impression on my sister's boyfriend's family.

I couldn't even remember how I ended up there but the vodka in my apple juice made it hard for me to make up a good conclusion.

"You're telling me that you haven't thought about making out with my brother?" Cara, the blonde, asked me as she took a sip from her champagne glass.

"No, sorry, your brother is not my type. I have no idea what my sister found in him." I answered and took a sip from my glass of juice.

"Are you always so annoying?" She asked and put down the champagne glass on the table that was in front of us. We were sitting in her room's couch. It was soft and in beige color.

"It happens." I told her and she laughed at my response. There was something about Cara that was charming; maybe it was because she was a model and being pleasant to people was one of her main jobs. Still, we somehow made a connection between each other and Cara had been my chatting buddy for two hours.

"So, what else you can tell me about yourself?" She asked me as silence fell upon us.

I smiled at her and fixed my hair since it decided to fell in my eyes.

"I'm studying at Alice Academy, I'm the Queen B. What about you?" I asked.

"I'm studying in NYU. Now I'm taking a break." She answered, smiling as I opened my mouth in amazement. NYU was a dream place for a girl like me.

"Wow, I'm amazed. I truly wish I will get there when I will finish high school." I said as I leaned in the soft couch.

"It's a tough work there but it's worth it." Cara told and stood up. "I'm sorry, I'll go downstairs to check on our parents."

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." I smiled as she walked out the room. Alone, I stuck a hand in my jeans' pocket to take out my iPhone and send Hotaru and Sumire the news about my sister's boyfriend's family.

As soon as I told them Cara's name, Sumire sent me a short but informative answer.

_FUCK YOU_

I laughed and asked her what bug had bit her. The next answer she sent me came after few seconds.

_CARAAA FUCK _

Sumire was a huge fan of fashion and she knew models very well. I giggled and told her that I'll instagram a picture of Cara.

_YES!_

I put my phone back in my pants as soon as Cara came back with two plates of cake.

"Mother told me to get some fat on our butts!" She laughed and gave me the plate she was holding in her right hand.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I love this activity!" I laughed with her as I took a bite of the cake. It tasted _so good_.

oOo

After some small chat with Cara, we went downstairs to find our parents giggling at old family pictures.

Misaki looked very embarrassed while she listened to our mother's tales about our childhood.

"I'm so happy that you came downstairs, Mikan, we were just about to speak about you." My mother smiled at me and burst in laughter with my father. I rolled my eyes at them and took a sit beside Misaki and Tsubasa on the couch. Cara sat on the couch's arm.

We chatted for a while and laughed at some jokes. Soon, it was evening and we had to drive back home.

"Thanks for accepting our invite to visit us. Misaki is such a brilliant girl, she's perfect for Tsubasa." Tsubasa's mother told mine as Tsubasa blushed and Misaki burst in laughter.

"No, we want to thank you for inviting us. Tsubasa is the most perfect son someone could have and it's a pleasure to know that he has met my lovely daughter." My mom told Tsubasa's mother as she grabbed her hand to shake before we left.

I rolled my eyes at the sappy scene that happened in front of me.

Cara made a funny face at me and I giggled as she blew me air kisses when our family decided to finally leave the house.

On our way to the car, Misaki hugged me out of nowhere.

"What's that for?" I asked her as she took a step back from me.

"Thanks for not making me a fool in front of his family. You have no idea how much this means to me, sugar." I decided to ignore the annoying nickname she gave me and rolled my eyes.

"Anything for you, Misaki." I told her and then she pecked my cheek.

"You're the best, best, best sister ever." She mumbled in my hair as she attacked me with her hugs.

Our parents laughed at us all the way to the car.

oOo

Summer had officially started.

I was lying on the beach with Sumire and Hotaru as I got a text message from Cara. We had exchanged our phone numbers when we were chatting about the summer festivals.

_Hey, Mikan, I have a little offer to you. Do you want to attend a fashion show?_

Sumire screamed as she read the text message with me. "Agree, you idiot."

I laughed at her and wrote an answer to Cara, which was an agreement. I also asked her if I could borrow some friends. She agreed and I fist bumped Sumire.

The fashion show was after two days and the next day I spent with the girls looking for a nice dress I could show off to the famous people.

After picking up a red cocktail dress that cost almost the same as my iPhone, we made our way toward McDonald's for some McFlurries.

As we got them, we took a sit at the table that was the closest to the shopping mall's window.

"I can't believe that Cara will let us experience her life style for a day." Sumire whined as she took a bit of her ice cream.

"Can you take a second without talking about Cara Ando?" Hotaru asked Sumire as she glared at Sumire when she whined.

"But she is perfect." Sumire cried out and fell back in the chair she was sitting on. "I can't understand how a person can be that perfect."

"It's in Ando's family, I guess." I laughed when Sumire let out another cry of pain.

"Life is unfair. Why I have to be ugly?" We laughed as Sumire did a face palm. Sometimes it made me feel sad to know that Sumire had a low self esteem thanks to the guys who almost always rejected her.

"You're not ugly, now, shut up before I hit you." Hotaru told her as she played with Sumire's black locks. Sumire sighed in Hotaru's touch, leant in Hotaru and started to purr like a kitten.

"Tell me again why I choose you as my best friends." I laughed in my McFlurry when they both glared at me.

oOo

The fashion show was glorious. The models on the runaway were beautiful and the dresses were amazing. Cara looked pretty in her dress as she showed it to the audience.

Sumire couldn't stop talking about how much she loved to be my best friend and how much she loved Cara Ando.

Hotaru was filming the whole show and told me to keep quiet because she needs a new material on her Youtube channel.

After the show, Cara met us and told to come with her to the room where they gave out free champagne.

We agreed without hesitation and spent there few hours, meeting new and famous people.

At the end of the day, we fell into a cab Cara sent after us and giggled all the way to Sumire's house where we spent the rest of the night.

oOo

**~LCG**


End file.
